Working With Love: First Part! (There Will be a sequel!)
by degrassitngfanfics
Summary: Munro Chambers has always had feelings for Aislinn Paul but when he finally confesses his affection towards her will a crazed Cristine Prosperi lose her patience? Luke also has feelings for Aislinn, Aislinn has a disorder that doesn't always appear in the story, Something crazy happens to Justin, Munro and Aislinn have a miracle! :) Review please.
1. Working With Love Preview (Chapter one)

Working With Love Preview!

-Mmva's-

Host: Okay I Know You've All Been Waiting For This! Here Comes The Cast Of Degrassi! First Up, She Plays Clare And Her Name Is Aislinn Paul!  
Fans: AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH! AISLINN I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!

Host: Next, He Plays Drew! Luke Bilyk!

Fans: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE YYYYYYOOOU! KISSS ME!

Host: She Plays Imogen, The Beautiful Cristine Prosperi!

Fans: AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH!

Host: Then Give Warm Welcomes To The Handsome Man Who Plays Eli, MUNRO CHAMBERS!  
FANS:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1 PLEASE BE MINNNEEE! MARRY ME!

Munro: *Looks at aislinn and winks*  
aislinn: *Blushes*

Host: AWWWWWW Do We Have A Co-Couple!?

Aislinn: Nahh, Just A Friendly Good Luck.

Munro: *frowns*

-2 Hours Later- *Backstage*  
Munro: Hey Ais, Good Job On That Q & A…*Smiles*

Aislinn: You To munro. *Smiles*

Cristine: Hey Munro, You Want to Go Out With Me To Like A Restaurant Or Something? *Puts hand on shoulder* *Smiles*

Munro: Umm Sure Cristine *Smiles*

Aislinn: Oh, I Was Going To Ask Munro But I Guess, Have Fun You Two..

Munro: U-U- A-A-*sighs*

Luke: Hey Aislinn, Would You Maybe Want to Go Out To Dinner With Me?

Aislinn: Sure, I Would Love Too. Pick Me Up At 8:00.

Luke: Okay, See You Then…..Beautiful.

Aislinn: *Blushes* Thanks Luke…

Cristine: *Gives Aislinn Dirty Look*

Munro: *Frowns* Have Fun Aislinn…

Aislinn: You to Munro…*Smiles*

-Aislinns House-

Aislinn: *Putting On Red Strapless Dress* *Putting On Red Heels And Curling Red Hair* *Applies Mascara and eyeliner* *Puts On Dark Red Lipstick*

*Knock On The Door*

Aislinn: *Opens Door* Hey Luke.

Munro: I'm Not Luke…*Chuckles*

Aislinn: Munro? What Are You Doing Here?

Munro: I Talked To Luke And He Said I Could Take You Out To Dinner And That He Would Take Cristine Out To Dinner! *Smiles*

Aislinn: Oh Cool Munro! *Smiles* Your Awesome.

Munro: Thanks, So Let's Get Going! The Limo Awaits!

Aislinn: Limo? You Got A LIMO?

Munro: What Can I Say, I Like To Impress! *Smiles*

Aislinn: *Kisses Munro On The Cheek*

Munro: *Jaw Drops* Aislinn, I Need To Tell You Something…

Aislinn: What Is It Munro?

Munro: Aislinn….I….

END OF PREVIEW.

OH MEH GODDDD! WHATS HE GOING TO SAY? AND HOW WILL AISLINN REACT? ISNT MUNRO A SWEETHEART!?


	2. Chapter 2: The Blank Truth

Working With Love Chapter ONE!

**Okay Guys Sorry I haven't Updated In Awhile! I Had BAD Writers Block! Luckily Some Stuff On Degrassi The New Episode Gave Me Some Ideas! So Hope You Enjoy! And Shoutout To Cat! Thanks For The Review And Yes Im Updating Daily Now! **** Love You All! Enjoy!**

**From Munro's Pov: The Blank Truth**

**I was Breathing Heavily Trying To Calm Myself Down, This Was The Big Moment. I was Finally Going To Tell Aislinn How I Felt…."Aislinn…I…I…I Like You." I Blurted Out. Aislinn Smiled And Looked At Her Feet And Laughed "Munro…Do You Know How Long I've Waited For You To Say That…" She Smiled. "No I Don't….Are You Messing With Me Right Now?" I Said With A Slight Bit Of Anger And Curiosity In My Voice. "No Munro…I Like You To…" Those Words Filled Me Up With Happiness. I was Filled With Questions That I Just Wanted To Blurt Out So Badly, But I Kept Them Inside And Waited For Her Aproval. "Munro, I'm Glad You Told Me..I Really Never Had The Guts To Tell You Because I Thought You Liked Cristine..Or Annie…" Those Words Hurt Me In My Heart, She Thought I Liked Cristine? And Annie? No I Didn't Like Niether One, I Liked Aislinn. Her Blue Eyes…Her Short Curl…Her Read Head…And Just The Way She Laughed Would Fill Me Up With Joy. "Aislinn…I Never Liked Cristine Or Annie..Ever Since That First Scene We Had Together Where I Picked Up Your Glasses And Told You, You Have Pretty Eyes….I've Fell For You…" She Looked At Me With A Great Big Smile On Her Beautiful Face, And Her Eyes Shot Me A Look That I Will Never Forget…Her Eyes Lit Up With Joy, And At That Moment I Knew That We Needed To Be Together. "You Really Mean That Munro?" I Thought That My Eyes Would Tell It All But Obviously Not. "Yes Aislinn Paul, I Really Seriously Mean That. Believe Me When I Say I Really Really Really Like You." Then I Just Knew She Liked Me Because The Way She Scooted Over To Me And Put Her Hand On My Right Cheek Just Sent A Great Chill Of Joy Up My Spine. "Well Munro, I Really Like You To." And Then She Leaned In To Kiss Me But When Our Lips Were 2 Centimeters Apart The Car Came To A Rough Stop Wich Caused Aislinn To Fly And Hit Her Head On The Seat Infront Of Us. We Were Seated In The Far Back So That We Had Privacy To Talk. "Woah Aislinn! Are You Okay?" I Asked Rubbing Her Head. "Yea Just A Bit Of Blood" She Said. "Here Let Me See." I Pulled Her Chin Up And Moved Her Bangs To Reveal A Nasty Cut. "Aislinn Maybe We Should Go Back. Your Forehead Is Busted Up Pretty Bad." "No Munro I Want To Go On This Date With You" Then I Smiled. "Aislinn Before Anything Else Bad Happens To You Or Me I Just Wanted To Do This" We Both Leaned In And Then Sparks Flew. Our Lips Connected And It Felt Awesome. By 2 Minutes Of The Long Lasting Kiss We Broke Apart Our Lips And I Smiled. She Gave A Really Cute Smirk Back Then She Chuckled. "Munro, Your Awesome" I Didn't Know If That Was Sarcasm Or If It Was Seriousness So I Just Said. "So Are You" Then She Layed her Head On My Chest And Her Eyes Started To Close, Then I Saw Her Head Fall Backwards And She Instantly Closed Her Eyes Completely, Then I Fell Asleep With Her.**

**Cristine's POV:**

**I Walked Into The Resturant With Screaming Fans Behind Me. The Fans Always Followed Wherever I Went. It Was Irretating At Times But I Knew They Loved Me. I Walked Up To A Waiter. "Excuse Me Sir, Do You Know Anybody By The Name Of Luke Bilyk Seated?" I Said "Yes Ma'am Follow Me" He Said. He Has A British Accent With A Slight Bit Of Country In It. I Followed The Man To The Back Of The Resturant And There I Saw Luke. I Didn't Like Luke Like I Liked Munro, But Munro Obviously Has Eyes For Aislinn. I Swear Im Going To Get Through To Munro And Make Him Believe Im Better, But For Now We Have To Play The Jealousy Game. "Oh Hello Luke!" I Said With A Hint Of Sarcasm In My Voice. "Hello Cristine, Your Looking Lovely Tonight" I Blushed. Me Cristine Prosperi Blushed At Luke Bilyk…My Co-Worker…My Colleague…My Friend…Not My Boyfriend..Not My Love Interest…My Friend…And That's All He Was To Me. But Then Again Why Was I Blushing? Could It Have Been That I Imagined Munro Saying It To Me? Or Maybe It Was The Fact That I Just Loved Being Called Lovely..**

"**Thank You Luke" I Said. "Your Very Welcome, Take A Seat" He Smiled, Then He Pulled Out A Chair And I Sat Down And Pulled My Napkin To My Legs. "What Would You Both Like Tonight?" The Waiter Who Showed Me The Way To My Table Asked. "Ill Have The Chicken Tenders With The Salad And The Lobster" Luke Said. Obviously Hungry. "And Ill Have Just The Lobster." I Said. And At That Very Moment I Saw A Limo Pull Up. I Wondered Who It Was As Did Luke And Then I Saw Them…THEM..Munro And Aislinn Got Out Of There Car And Walked In. They Were Seated Three Tables Down From Luke And I. "Luke Why Are They Here?" I Asked Luke With Confusion,anger, And Curiosity. "I Don't Know, I Geuss They Just Didn't Know We Were Here.." Luke Said. "Oh Hey Guys!" Aislinn Said From 3 Tables Down. "Hello Aislinn And Munro!" I Fake Smiled And Said. Munro Gave Me And Smile And I Blushed. This Time I HAD a Reason To Blush, Munro…**


	3. Chapter 3: Im Coming For Ya!

Working With Love Chapter THREE. I'm Coming For Ya!

_**Hey Guys! I Hope you Enjoyed The Last Chapter : The Blank Truth! Here Are Some Hints On The Newest Story I'm Producing! (Some Quotes From The New Story)**_

"_**Will You Kiss Me Already!?"**_

"_**Don't Be Afraid Of The Dark!"**_

"_**Here I Come For You!"**_

_**The New Story Is Called Spooky High school And it's About The Degrease Characters Are Trapped In The High school Overnight On Halloween And Some Of The Characters Might Just Be Hiding A Dirty Secret! So Read It And Review it! Thank You! Enjoy!**_

**From Airline's POV: **

"**Munro, Don't Look Over At Christine. She's Trying To Win You Over." I Said. "Don't Worry, I Only Have Eyes For You!" He Said. I Looked Over At Christine And Luke, They Were Still Staring At Munro…I Don't Get It. Why Don't They See We Like Each other? Are They Blind? "Munro, Maybe We Should Find Some Other Place To Eat, Or At least Switch Tables to the Front Of The Restaurant." I Said With Anger And Worry In My Voice. "Ais, Do Not Worry! She Will Not Win Me Over." He Said.**

**I Smiled Because I Felt Like He Was Telling The Truth. But First Key In A Relationship Is Trust. So-Wait, Were Not Even In A Relationship! We Need To! Oh No, Christine Is Walking Over Here! Oh No..**

**From Munro's POV:**

**Aislinn Was Worrying To Much, Doesn't She Trust Me? Of Course I Trust Her But…If She Doesn't Trust Me Then Im Not Going To Ask Her To Be My Girlfriend. Oh No, Christine Is Walking Over Here! **

"**Hey Munro, And Aislinn." She Said, But When She Said Aislinn She Said It With Anger In Her Voice.**

"**Hi Christine" I Said. I Hope She Doesn't Pull A Bad Stunt! "Hello Christine, Um What Are You Doing Over Here? Shouldn't You Be Over There With Luke On Your Date?" She Said With Anger, And Curiosty In Aislinn's Voice. "No Aislinn, I Should Be Doing This!" Then At That Moment She Took Spaghetti From The Table Beside Us And Threw It Down Aislinns Dress. "OH MY GOD! MY DRESS! WHY DO YOU DO THIS!? UGHHH! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY FOR GOOD NOW!" Aislinn Screamed At The Top Of her Lungs. "STOP STEALING MY BOY!" Christine Said. Then Right Then She Pulled Me Up By My Collar And Kissed Me. Aislinn Pushed Me Off Of Her And Then Started The Fight.**

**NOBODY'S POV:**

**Aislinn Pulled Munro Off Of Christine And Then A Fight Started. Aislinn Punched Christine In The Face, And Christine Kicked Aislinn In The Stomach. Luke Came Over And Tried Pulling Aislinn Off Of Christine While Munro Tried Pulling Christine Off Of Aislinn. Aislinn Slapped And Pulled On Christines Hair. Then Christine Just Started Punching Aislinn In The Face, Aislinn Pulled Christine's Hair And Held Her Down And Kneed Her In The Face. Then At That Point It Was ENOUGH! Munro Screamed At The Top Of His Lungs, "STOP IT NOW GIRLS!" Then They Both Looked At Munro And Stood Up. Christine Had A Bloody Nose, And Aislinn Looked Like She Didn't Even Get Into A Fight. Luke Broke The Silence. "Girls, What Was That For!?" He Said With Anger In His Voice. Christine Was The First To Reply. "AISLINN OVER HERE STARTED THE FIGHT BY TAKING AWAY MY BOY!" Then Aislinn Pounced Onto Christine Again And Punched Her And Munro Pulled Aislinn Off Of Christine. "Munro, let Go Of Me Now So I Can Kill That Slut!" Aislinn Screamed. Then Luke Pulled Christine Out Of The Restaurant. Munro Held Aislinn Bear Hug Style To Try And Keep Her From Going Outside And Mauling Christine To Death. After About Ten Minutes Christine And Luke Were Gone And Now It Was Just Munro And Aislinn. Munro Knew That They needed To Talk NOW.**

**Munro's POV:**

"**Aislinn We Need To Talk, This Isn't Right! You Need To Calm Down." I Said To Try And Make Her Calm. "Munro, When We Get To The Studio I'm Going To Rip Her Apart Piece By Piece!" Aislinn Screamed. Then Right Then And There She Gave Me The Most Saddest Look I've Ever Seen Her Make. Then I Knew How To Calm Her Down. I Put My Hand On Her Cheek, Then I Leaned In And Kissed Her. **

_**I Put My Heart Into This One, So I Hope You Enjoy It As Much As I Enjoyed Writing It! Reviews Please! I Give Shoutouts To All People Who Give Reviews! Thanks For Reading! Next Update Is Tomorrow! Maybe Even If I Get Four Reviews Today Ill Be Good To You Guys And Add One More Chapter! So Thank You! Love You All! Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4: StupidCrazyLove

Working With Love Chapter FOUR. : .Love

From Nobody's POV:

"**Aislinn Don't You Worry, I Only Have Eyes For You." Munro Said. Then At That Moment Christine And Luke Walked In. "Aislinn Keep Calm." Munro Said. "Okay, I'll Try My Best Not To Flip Out On Her." Aislinn Said With Anger And Worry In Her Voice. "Hello Aislinn." Christine Said. "Christine, Just Stop.." Aislinn Said. Christine Gave Aislinn A Dirty Look Then Pounced On Her. "CHRISTINE KNOCK IT OFF!" Luke Screamed at Christine. "NEVER THIS SLUT WILL PAY." Christine Screamed at Luke. Then Christine Slapped Aislinn, Aislinn Kneed Christine In The Face And At That Moment Christine Was Knocked Out. "WHAT NOW CHRISTINE…" Aislinn Screamed At Christine. "Aislinn, Let's Go NOW!" Luke Said To Aislinn. "Luke Im Going With Munro…" Aislinn Said To Luke. "No Your Going With Me NOW." Luke Said. Then Luke Grabbed Aislinn By The Arm And Pulled Her Out Onto The Sidewalk Outside The Restaurant. "Aislinn, You Need To Calm Down! Why Did You Knock Christine Out Like That?!" Luke Screamed. "She Pounced At Me!" Aislinn Said. Then Munro Walked Out Carrying Christine Bridal Style. "Luke Ill Take Ais, You Take Chris." Munro Said. Then Munro Put Christine Into Lukes' Arms And Grabbed My Hand And Pulled Me Into The Limo Again. We Sat Down In The Back Again, Munro Was Mad At Aislinn. "Aislinn, You Need To Stop Fighting Christine. Look At You! Your All Bruised Up!" Munro Said. "I Know Munro..It's Just She's Trying To Steal You Away." Aislinn Said. "AISLINN. . .HER. .YOU." Munro Said Clearly. "Okay I Believe You" Aislinn Said To Munro. Then She Pecked Him On The Lips.**

**Christine's POV:**

"**Luke, Let's Make A Plan! We Can Both Get Our Love's Back!" I Said To Luke. Luke Shook His Head. "Okay…What's The Plan?" Luke Sighed. "Okay Lets Tell Melinda That Aislinn Likes Justin And Melinda To Set Up Aislinn And Justin Up On A Date! Then Munro And Aislinn Will HATE Eachother. Then I Have Munro, And You Have Aislinn!" I Said To Luke. "Christine. I Don't Know About This. Munro Is My Bud! I Don't Wanna Break Our Bromance For Some Romance!" Luke Said. "Well Fine, Im Still Telling Melinda." I Said. "Fine Go Ahead…" Luke Said.**

**Melinda's POV:**

**I Was Rehearsing The Next Episode Of Degrassi. I Was Doing Horrible. Then Christine Walked In. We Took A Break And Christine Walked Up To Me. "Hey Chris." I Said To Christine. "Hey Mel! Can You Do Me A Big Favor!?" Christine Said To Me. "Yea Sure What Is It?" Christine Smiled. "Aislinn Likes Justin So Can You Set Them Up!?" Christine Said With A Dirty Smirk On Her Face. "Um Sure, But One Question. Why Are You Worrying About Aislinn? You Have NEVER, Liked Her." I Said With Curiosity In My Voice. I Was Beginning To Become Suspicious. But It's For Ais. Don't Think Of It As A Favor For Chris. Think Of It As A Favor For Ais Since She Likes Justin. "Oh Me And Ais Are Friends!" Christine Said With Sarcasm In Her Voice. At That Point I Could Tell She Was Up To Something. "Christine What Are You Not Telling Me?" I Asked Her. "Oh Aislinn Wanted Me To Ask You." She Said. "Oh Well I'll Tell Justin To Give Ais A Call." I Said. I Mean At Least I Was Doing Something For A Friend. I Never Really Considered Christine As A Friend But Shes Not The Friend Im Doing The Favor For. Me And Ais Have Known Eachother Since Pre-K. So Im Doing Ais The Favor, Not Christine.**

"**Okay Good! Call Me When You Have! Bye Mel!" She Said. She Skipped Off Looking More Happy Than Usual. At That Point I Was Done, I Knew She Was Doing Something Devious. Chris Is Like That. She Likes To Mess With People, But First Lets Hook Justin And Ais Up! Matchmaker Activate…**

**Justin's POV:**

**I Was Sitting On My Couch In My Apartment Watching This Weeks Degrassi. I had My Feet On My Coffee Table And I Was Eating Popcorn. Then I Heard A Knock On The Door. I Muted My Tv "Who Is It!?" I Said. "Its Munro!" Munro Said. I Got Up And Slid On Some Barney Slippers. They Didn't Fit. My 14 Year Old Sister Was Staying Over. I Opened Up The Door And I Invited Munro Inside. "Come Inside Munro." I Said As I Stepped Aside And Let Him Enter The House. I Closed The Door And Sat Down On My Couch. "So What Brings You Here Munro?" I Asked Munro. "What? I Cant Hang Out with My Bud?" Munro Said. "I Was Watching Degrassi, Scream Part 2. You Know That Clare, Asher Thing. And Your Play Thingy." I Said. "Oh Yeah Ais Was Great In That Episode!" Munro Said With Joy In His Voice. "Munro Are You Hiding Something? Lately You Have Been Obsessing Over Aislinn..WAIT! ARE YOU IN-" I Said But Got Cut Off By My Phone Ringing. I Answered It. "Hello? Melinda?" I Answered Through The Phone. Munro Just Sat There And Stared At The Muted tv. Melinda Told Me That Aislinn Liked Me And That She Wants To Go Out To Dinner With Me. I Didn't Tell Anyone This But I Secretly Liked Ais…Ever Since Season 11. "Okay Melinda, Tell Her Ill Pick Her Up Later Tonight At 6:00!" I Said. Then I Hung Up. "Geuss What Munro!" I Said With Joy In My Voice. "Lemme Geuss, A Date With Vanessa Morgan?" Munro Said. "No, A Date With Aislinn Paul!" I Said. Then Munros Face Dropped To A Frown. "Really? DUDE! SHE PLAYED ME!" Munro Said. Then I Knew What Was Going On With Munro And Aislinn, They Were Going Out And Now Aislinn Wanted To Go Out On A Date With Me!? Why Do I Even Like Her, She's Just Going To Play Me To..Im Calling Off The Date. "Oh Dude, Im Calling It Off. I Don't Wanna Date A Slut Like That." I Said. "Yea You Better Call Aislinn." Munro Said. I Nodded, I Reached For My Phone. I Dialed Aislinn's Number And She Answered. "Hello Ais! You Trying To Play Munro Aye!?" I Said. She Said That She Never Would Do That. "Oh Really!? Then Why Is Melinda Calling Me Telling Me That You Wanted To Go On A Date With Me!?" I Screamed Through The Phone. She Started Crying. Then She Mumbled Something To What Sounded Like Im Going To Kill Melinda. "Aislinn. Munro Hates You And I Hate You. Just Go Somewhere Else And Stay Away From Us Forever. Okay!" I Screamed Through The Phone. Then Aislinn Started Balling Through The Phone So Loud That Munro Frowned And Told Me To Hang Up. So I Did. I Pressed End. "Munro Dude, Im Sorry." I Said Comforting Munro. "Dude, Its Okay. You Have Christine!" I Said Trying To Comfort Him. "You Know What, Your Right! Im Going To Call Her And Tell Her We Can Go On That Date She Wanted Me To Go On With Her!" Munro Said.**

**Then There Was A Knock On The Door. I Answered It. "Melinda? What Are You Doing Here?" I Asked. "Its Aislinn, She Never Told Me She Wanted To Go On A Date With You! Christine Said That Aislinn Told Her That She Wanted To! I Think Christine Set Her Up!" Melinda Blurted Out. "Oh No…I Know Why." Munro Said. "Why?" Me And Melinda Said In Unison. "Well Me And Ais Went On A Date. Then Christine Tried Stealing Me Away From Aislinn So Obviously She Set Ais Up To Make Me Go For Christine And Go Out With Her…" Munro Said. I Nodded My Head. Everything Made Sense. But Me And Melinda And Munro Needed To Apologize To Aislinn First.**


	5. Chapter 5: Romance! Romance! Romance!

Working With Love Chapter FIVE: Romance Romance Romance!

From Aislinn's POV:

I had Gotten A Phone Call From Justin Telling Me That Munro And Justin Hate Me And Now Munro And Justin Don't Ever Want To See Me Again…My Life SUCKS. Well I Have Rehearsal In Ten Minutes So I Better Get Ready..I Was Wearing Sweatpants With A Pink Hoodie From Aeropostale. I Went To My Bedroom, i Rummaged Through My Closet Looking For A Good Outfit, Most Of My Good outfits Were In The Wash But I Still Had Some Fairly Cute Skinny Jeans And Tube Tops! I Found A Black Tube Top With Suspenders And Some White Skinny Jeans With Panda's All Over Them. I Geuss Today Me And Imogen Are Switching Outfits! I Applied Some Black Mascara. Then I Applied Some Dark Red Lipstick And Added LipShiner And Lipgloss, Then I Applied The Darkest Eyeliner I Had To Match The Black Tube Top. My Phone Went Off, It Was 5:30 And Rehearsal Starts At 6:00 It Normally Takes Me Ten Minutes To Get To The Studio But Today We Were Rehearsing off Location To Prepare For The Season Finale. This Season Clare And Eli Breakup, I Wonder If That Will Affect Me And Munro's Real Relationship….Anyways Me And Munro Were Never In A Relationship So Why Am I Worrying? I Slipped On Some Black Flats And For The First Time I Put On A Black Beanie. I Never Wore Hats. I Looked Into The Mirror….I Look Gothic For Some Reason. But Over All I Looked Pretty Cute. I Chuckled. I Went And Grabbed My Iphone And My Car Keys. I Walked Outside And Locked My Door Then I Entered My Car. I Started My Car And Changed The Radio Station To Pop Music. I Drove Off To Another Hard Day At Degrassi Rehearsal.

-10 Minutes Later- -Still Aislinns POV-

I Parked In The Parking Lot. I Got Out Of My Car. The First Thing I Saw Was Christine. I Walked Up To Her. "Hey Christine." I Said With Guilt In My Voice. "What Do You Want?" She Said Still Not looking At Me. "I Just Wanted To Say Im Sorry..For What Happened In The Restaurant It Was ALL My Fault, Im Sorry I Stole Munro. He Doesn't Want Anything To Do With Me Anyways So He's All Yours.." I Said. Then She Looked At Me And Hugged Me. "Im Sorry To Ais! Can We Please Go Back To Being Friends!" She Asked With Joy In Her Voice. "Yea Of Course Chris." I Said. Then She Complimented Me. "Wow Ais, You Look Very Cute Today!" She Said. "Thanks, You Look Cute All The Time Anyways." I Said To Christine. Then Somebody Covered My Eyes With There Hands. "Geuss Who!?" Somebody Said. I Knew That Voice But I Just Couldn't Put My Finger On It….It's Definetly A Girl. "I Give Up." I Said. "Open Up Your Eyes And Turn Around." The Misterious Voice Said. I Turned Around And Opened My Eyes To Reveal My Sister Jade! "JADE! OH MY GOD!" I Screamed Loud Enough That Everyone Looked At Us. I Ran To Her And Hugged Her Tightly. "Sis! How Are You back So Early?!" I Said. I Started Tearing Up. My Sister Jade Had Gone To Fight In The Army When I Was Six Then She Never Came Back So We Suspected She Was Dead But The Army just Never Got Around To Telling Us. "Well, After I Came Back From The Force They Pulled Me Right Back IN And I Have Been Stuck Literally In Askaban…For 14 Years. I Helped A Bunch Of The Little Kids Survive I Got Them To Safety So Yea.." She Said. "Oh Sis You're a Life Saver! I Love You! Please Are You Staying Home Now?" I Asked Her With Sadness, Worry, And Curiosity In My Voice. "Yes Im Staying Here In Toronto For Good!" She Said. "Oh My God! Thank Goodness! I Missed You So Much!" I Hugged Her Tighter. "But One Thing…You Never Told Me You Were A Famous Tv Star…." She Said As I Laughed. "Oh Sorry, I Don't Think They Let Six Year Old's Try Out For Degrassi…" I Said With Sarcasm. "Okay . Calm Down!" She Said As She Laughed Trying To Hold Back The Tears. "Sis Just Let It Out…" I Said As I Started Balling. She Started Balling Her Eyes Out. "Its Okay, You're here Now!" I Said. "I Know It's Just I Said When You Were Born That I Would Be With You For EVERYTHING That Happened With You…But Look Now…Its Been Fourteen Years Without Me…I Have Missed Everything…Except For The Wedding Right?" She Asked. "Yes Im Not Married Im Only 19…." I Chuckled. "OKAY LETS GET INTO PLACES" The Director Said.

**(Sorry I Didn't Know If You Spelt Stephan Like Stephan Or Stefan So I Just Said Director!)**

Munro's POV:

I Pulled Up Into The Parking Lot Next To Aislinn's Car. I Chuckled At The Picture Of Her And Melinda At Disney. I Went There With Them. I Spotted Christine. Then I Saw Someone I Didn't Recognize Wearing An Army Suit And They Were Hugging Someone. The Person Had Long Black Hair..I Got Out Of My Car And Walked Up To Christine. "Chris Whos That? AND WHY ARE THEY HUGGING AISLINN?" I Asked With Anger And Curiosity In My Voice. "Oh Its Ais's Sister Jade. Jade Has Been Away For Fourteen Years…So This Is Like Reunion For Them I Geuss." She Said. Aislinn Did Mention Her Sister Being In Askaban For Awhile. But I Didn't Think She Ment For The Army. I Chuckled At The Thought Of A Big Aislinn Being In The Army. "What's So Funny?" A Mysterious Voice Asked Me. "What? Whos That?" I Said As I Turned Around To See Jade Aislinn's Sister. "Im Jade, Aislinn's Sister, And You Are?" She Said With Her Deep Voice. And Honestly At That Point I Became Scared Of Aislinn And Jade. Knowing That Aislinn Has A Big Sister That Could Easily Flip Me Upside Down In A Matter Of Seconds Made Me Frightened Of 5'4 Gorilla…Aislinn…I Chuckled At The Thought Of Me Being Scared Of Ais But I Honestly Was. "Im Munro, Munro Chambers. I Used To Go Out With Aislinn." I Said Just Now Remembering We NEVER Went Out…I Just Though That Since We Went ON a Date And Kissed That We Were Official I Geuss… "An Ex-Boyfriend Aye?" Jade Said. "Jade No Me And Him Never Went Out, Lets Just Go. He Said That He Never Wanted To See Me Again So Lets Get Out Of Sight." She Said. I Forgot Aislinn Was Here For A Second And When I Looked AT Her My Jaw Dropped. She Was Wearing All Black With Panda Skinny Jeans, Black Converses, A Black Tube Top With White Suspenders, And Really Heavy Black Makeup WITH Red Lipstick, And She Added The Touch With Black Hoop Earings A Black Beanie, And Black Wrist Bands. She Looked Like A Cute Emo Gothic Thing. I Just Wanted To Run Up To Her And Squeeze Her And Hug Her! "Aislinn Your Looking Pretty Today" I Said Hoping That It Would Smoothe Things Out A Bit. But Of Course In My Case It Only Made It WORSE. "Oh Shut It Munro, Your Turning Into Eli…A Jerky Bitch. Just Move" She Said As She Pushed Me Out Of The Way A Dragged Jade Over To The Reading Table. I Facepalmed Myself. I Started Crying A Little Bit But I Had Not Realized That Everyone Was Staring At Me Including Aislinn And Jade. Then Aislinn Started Crying To. She Ran Over To Me And Hugged Me. I Liked That She Forgave Me For Misunderstanding Me But The One Thing I Had Not Done Yet Was Yell At Christine For Setting Aislinn Up Like She Did.


	6. Chapter 6: When Sickness Takes Over

Working With Love Chapter SIX: When Sickness Takes Over

From Munro's POV:

I Walked Up To Christine After Meeting Jade, And Saying Hello To Aislinn. I Had Forgotten To Confront Christine About Setting Aislinn Up With Justin. As I Approached Christine I Thought Of How To Confront Her. When I Was In front Of her She Looked At Me With Sad In Her Eyes Like She Knew What I Was About To Do. "Christine What's Wrong?" I Asked Her Politely.

"You Hate Me For What I Did, And I Hate Myself, But Me And Aislinn Made Up But Obviously Me And You Aren't Going To Be Making Up Anytime Soon." She Said As I Heard Sobs Coming From Her. "Christine I'm Disappointed That You Would Do That To Aislinn, But I'm Still Your Friend." I Said Trying To Reassure Her.

"Good, I Was Going To Confront you About Not Confronting Me Because I Deserved It.." She Said. I Looked Into Her Eyes And I Saw The Sadness. I Gave Her A Friendly Hug. I Asked Her If She Wanted To Talk To Me For A Little Bit About Everything. "Sure Munro, I'd Love To." She Replied

We Walked Off into The Woods On Set That We Were Rehearsing At Today. I Kicked A Few Logs Out Of The Way. "Christine, Are You Okay If I Asked Aislinn Out?" I Asked Knowing That She Would Feel Hurt. "Yea I'm Fine With It." She Said. She's An Actress And All But I Still Thought What She Just Said Meant That She Was Actually Understanding. "Thanks Chris, I Can Count On You." I Told Her. "Munro, If Things Don't Work Out With You And Aislinn Do You Think Maybe I Could Go On That Date With You..?" She Asked Me. "Of Course." I Told Her. Even Though I Probably Wouldn't Be Over Aislinn I Would Do It For Her Happiness. "Luke Really Likes Aislinn. I Think You Should Watch Out For Him. He Might Be Planning Something." She Explained To Me. "Oh Well, Then I Should Get Hurrying To Aislinn Before He Does!" I Said. Christine Stood Up And Wiped The Dirt And Leaves Off Her Pink Plaid Skinny Jeans. "Munro, I Can Always Count On You To Cheer Me Up." She Said. Then At That Moment Our Lips Connected. I Then Realized What I Was Doing So I Shoved Myself Off Of Her Quickly Before Things Could Escalate. "Christine, No. I Have Feelings For Aislinn, Not You. And I'm Not Going To Pretend I Don't Have Feelings For You But I Have Stronger Feelings For Aislinn." I Told Her. I Could See The Sadness In Her Eyes. Her Eyes Started To Tear Up. "Christine, We Are Still Really Close Friends." I Told Her. "Good, Please Don't Ever Ever Ever, Leave Me Behind." She Told Me. "I Promise" I Told Her. Then I Turned Around To See A Sad Aislinn Staring At Us. "Oh Aislinn, Me And Christine Were Just On Our Way Back, We Just Needed Time To Figure Things Out." I Told Her. "And What You Mean By Figure Things Out Is Kiss Christine Munro?" She Asked Me. "No Aislinn, It Was Just. It Was In The Moment, I Wasn't Thinking Straight Ais! Believe Me! Please!" I Asked Of her. "How Can I? You Basically Told her That She Was An Immediate Replacement If We Broke Each other's Hearts. How Can I Believe You Munro?" She Asked. Then Melinda Came Back And Hugged Clare And Told Her The Others Were Worried For Her Safety. "Melinda Its Fine, I Just Came Back Here Looking For Christine And Munro." She Told Melinda. Melinda Looked Over To See Me And Christine Standing Next To The River. "Oh Okay, Well Lets Go Ais. It's Your Scene With Justin!" She Told Aislinn. "Okay Let's Go." Aislinn Told Melinda.

From Aislinn's POV:

I Walked Out Of The Woods. My Heart Felt Like It Was Melting..I Had Never Felt This Before. I Had To Move On And Accept The Fact That Christine And Munro Are Perfect Together. Maybe I Should Go Out With Luke…I Turned Around To See That Christine And Munro Were Walking Out Of The Woods Together. Munro Looked At Me And Then There Appeared To Be A Frown On His Face. The Director Called My Name. I Looked Too See A Script In His Hands. I Walked Over To The Director And Grab Hold Of The Script And Turned To The Page We Were Rehearsing. It Was Me And Jakes First Kiss After The Eli And Clare Breakup And Clare Freak-out In The Club. I Read Over The Script And We Rehearsed The First Part. Then Came The Kiss, Everyone Was Staring. Even Munro. They Didn't Expect A Kiss But That's What There About To Get. "Jake, What Are You Doing?" Clare Asked. "Just Shut up For A Second." Jake Said. Then There It Happened Justin Put His Hand On My Cheek And Then Our Lips Connected. He Pecked My Lips Once Then Went In For A Total Saliva Fest. Everyone Was Staring At Us. People Were Even Cheering That Our Characters Kissed. I Guess There's A New Couple At Degrassi. Our Lips Broke And Justin Smiled. "And Scene!" The Director Said. "Great Job Justin And Aislinn!" The Director Told Us. "Thanks" Me And Justin Said In Unison. I Turned And Walked Over To Melinda. I Looked At My Feet. Melinda Shook Me. "AISLINN! WHATS WRONG!?" Melinda Asked. I Started Getting The Worst Headache I Ever Had. I Put My Hands On My Forehead And Started Crying Then My Knees Became Wobbly. I Started Stumbling Trying To Get To A Seat. I Fell And Everything Blacked Out At That Moment. The Last Thing I Saw Was Munros Worried Face And Him Holding Me Up Trying To Find Out What Was Wrong With Me. Then I Was Gone.

Munro's POV:

Aislinn Was Stumbling Around Holding Her Forehead Then Her Knees Became Wobbly And At That Moment I Ran Over To Her And She Fell Down And Her Eyes Closed. "SOMEONE CALL 911" I Screamed. Christine Ran Over And Dialed 911. "Hello? Yes! Our Friend Just Dropped To The Ground And Blacked Out! Please! Thank You!" Christine Said Then Hung Up. "Are They On Their Way?" I Asked Christine. "Yea, There On Their Way." Christine Said. "What Could Be Wrong With Her. She Was Fine A Few Seconds Ago!" I Asked. "I Don't Know, I Hope She's Awake In There Though…" Christine Said. Ten Minutes Later An Ambulance Arrived And Brung Out A Stretcher. "Guys This Is Bad!" One Of The Men Said. "Whats Wrong With Her!?" Melinda Asked. "Were Not Completely Sure But All We Know Is That It Could Have Possibly Been A Stress Blackout!" The Man Said. "So Whose Riding To The Hospital With Us?" The Man Driving The Ambulance Said. Me, Justin, Christine, And Melinda Raised Their Hands. Jade Raised A Hand As Well. "Okay Get in NOW!" The Man Said As He Ran To The Front. The Siren Went On And Then As Soon As We Knew It We Were In The Back Of An Ambulance Watching The Man Pump Her Chest With The Machine. "Is She Going To Be Okay?" Justin Asked. "I'm not Sure, But Now I Definitely Know What Happened To Her." The Man Said. "Well What Caused It!?" I Asked The Man. "She Was REALLY Seriously Stressed. She Blacked Out. Most Of The Blackouts Start Off With A Bad Headache." _I Saw Her Holding Her Head."_ Then Weakness In The Lower Part Of The Body." _Her Knees Were Wobbly._ "And Then Ending In A Black Out." The Man Told Us. "That Makes Sense, She Did All Those Things." Jade Said. Jade Had Tears Rolling Down Her Face. I Tried Comforting Her But She Just Kept To Herself. I Swore I Could Hear Aislinn Cuss In Her Sleep. Then All Of A Sudden Aislinn Gasped For Air. "WHAT THE HELL!?" She Screamed. "Calm Down Aislinn, You Were Under A lot Of Stress Witch Caused A Very Rare Black Out To Occur And Now Were Working On You. Please Just Lay Down And Close Your Eyes." The Man Told Her. "Why The Hell Was I Under Stress?" She Asked. "Oh No" The Man Said. "What Is It?" I Asked The Man. "She Has Slight Bit Of Amnesia. She Doesn't Remember The Past About 3 Hours." The Doctor Said. I Felt Some Relief That She Doesn't Remember The Whole Christine And Me Thing. "Well Doc, She's Going To Be okay Right?" Jade Asked. I Could Hear Her Sobbing. "Yes, She's Going To Be Fine." The Man Said. And Then Another Weight Lifted Off My Shoulder.

(**Hey Guys! Sorry About The Typos! I Want To Entertain You As Soon As Possible So! Yea! No Time To Do A Quick Check through Sometimes!)**


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Forgiveness

Working With Love Chapter SEVEN: Finally Forgiveness

From Aislinn's POV:

I was Lying Down in the Hospital Bed. When I Opened Up My Eyes Everything Was Blurry Until My Eyes Settled On A Red And Orange Figure. When Things Became Clear I Saw Munro. He Was Waiting Here With Me. "Oh Aislinn!" Munro Said. He Ran Over To Me And I Could Of Sworn I Saw A Tear Roll Down His Cheek But I Couldn't Possibly Tell. He Hugged Me Tightly. "Munro, I Still Remember" I Told Munro. I Remember Christine And Munro Kissing. It Hurt So Much. "Oh, You Remember The Kiss With Christine?" He Asked Me. "Yes. Munro I Do. I Forgive You Though. You Told Me The Truth. And You Backed Off Before Things Escalated." I Told Him. "Really You Shouldn't Forgive Me I Am Such A Loser." He Told Me. "No You Are my Loser." I Said To Him. He Smiled At Me. Then I Just Knew What To Do. I Grabbed Him By The Neck And We Kissed. His Tongue Danced On My Bottom Lip. I Accepted And His Tongue Plunged Into My Mouth. I Pulled Away Before Things Could Get Hot. "Munro Not Here" I Told Him. "Okay, I Understand" He Told Me. We Both Stared At Each other And Laughed. "That Escalated Pretty Quick…" I Told Him. He Laughed "Of Course It Did! Were _**Inseparable**_!" He Told Me. He Stretched Out The Word Inseparable. "Of Course Were _**Inseparable**_! We Are Best Friends!" I Told Him Jokingly. He Frowned. "Kidding" I Told Him. "Aislinn One Thing Is Still On My Mind." He Told Me. "Spill It Chambers." I Said. "Does This Mean Were Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" He Asked Me. "I Guess So Boyfriend!" I Told Him. He Smiled Then We Kissed Again. This Kiss Was More Passionate And Not Just Him Trying To Get In My Pants. I Laughed At That Thought. "What's That Paul?" He Asked. "Don't Even Say Paul. It Sounds Like Your Calling Me By My First Name" I Told Him. We Both Laughed. Then He Cuddled With Me And Then Everything Went Black And I Was Asleep.


	8. Authors Note!

Authors Note:

**In my last chapters of working with love I have had some minor typo's, I use Microsoft word for my stories and when I do spell check it sometimes thinks Aislinn's names is Airline or stuff like that so I am sincerely sorry for any typo's! Also my new story spooky high school will be online today! So check that out as well! Love you all! Xoxox**

**-Degrassitngfanfics**


	9. Chapter 8: Will the world know?

Working With Love Chapter Eight. : Will the world know?

From Munro's POV:

I Woke Up To The Shining Light Through Some Blinds, I Had Slept At The Hospital With Aislinn, She Moved And I Saw Her Eyes Flicker Open. "Good Morning Aislinn" I Told Her. "Morning Munro" She Said As She Stretched. "Tired Still?" She Asked Me. "Not Really, I'm Going To Head Up To The Cafeteria And Get Us Some Breakfast, What Do You Want From The Cafeteria?" I Asked Her. "A Bagel And A Biscuit!" She Told Me. "Okay, Ill Be Right Back!" I Told her. I Walked Down The Halls Of The Hospital Quickly Glancing In Each Room. Finally I Arrived Into The Cafeteria. I Walked Up To The Buffet Table. I Quickly Grabbed A Bagel And A Cup Of Cream Cheese Then I Grabbed A Biscuit With Butter And Some Orange Juice. I Lost My Appetite So I Just Got Food For Clare. I Walked Back To Clares Room And bumped Into Cristine. "Oh Hey Cristine, What Are You Doing Here?" I Asked Christine. Then Cristine Kissed Me. I Pushed Her Off Of Me. "CRISTINE WHAT THE HELL!?" I Screamed At Her. "Oh Come On, Aislinn Doesn't Like You!" Cristine Told Me. "Yes She Does! Were Going Out!" I Told Her. I Ran Back To Aislinn's Room And Hugged Her. "What Did Cristine Say To You?" Aislinn Asked Me. "She Kissed Me But I Pushed Her Off Then She Tried Getting Me Again But I Ran Back Here To You." I Told Her. "I Believe You. I Love You Munro, You Know That Right?" Aislinn Asked Me. "Yes I Know That" I Told Her. Then Cristine Said "Time To Let The World See Who You Really Are Aislinn!" Cristine Was Holding A Camcorder In Her hand And She Ran Out Of The Hospital.

**What will happen next?! Will cristine post the footage!? How will clare react to her decision if she does!? Will Eli and Clare get swarmed with questions!? Will more stress be put on Clare?! Find Out By Reading the next chapter tomorrow! Sorry I have to cut if off here, its getting late parents telling me to get off so sorry! Love you all! Reviews please! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9: Truth Prevails

**Working With Love Chapter **_**Nine **_**: Truth Prevails**

**From Munro's Point Of View (POV):**

**Aislinn and I Sat There Shocked At What Christine Was Holding in Her Hand. Will The World Finally Know? I Sure Hope Not! "Christine You Wouldn't Dare!" Aislinn Yelled At Christine. "Oh Yes I Would! For One, Stealing My Man, For Two, Ripping My Life to Pieces!" Christine Yelled. "What Did I Do To Rip Your Life To Pieces, And For Your Information Munro Is My Man." Aislinn Corrected Christine. "No He Isn't! If You Weren't In That Hospital Bed I Would Pounce On You And Tear Your head Right Of Your Body!" Christine Yelled. "Girls Stop It NOW!" I Said Finally. "Why Should We?" Christine Asked Munro. "Because I don't like this! You Two Hate Each other! We Get It! Please Just End This War!" I Told Christine And Aislinn. "I've already ended It, Many Of Times. Christine Just Starts It Right Back Up!" Aislinn Told Me. "Well Aislinn, If This Is How Your Life Is Going To Be Then I Can't Be With You. I'm Sorry but I'm Breaking Up With You." I Told Aislinn. It Was Hard For Me To Get It Out Because I Love Aislinn So Much, She Knows That But If She Loved Me Back She Would Understand And Believe That She Needs Some Time Away From Me To Regain Herself. "O-Oh Okay. Um Guys I'll Be Right Back." Aislinn Told Me And Christine. "Take Your Time Sweet Cheeks, Me And Munro Have A lot To Talk About Now." Christine Told Aislinn. Aislinn Ran Out Of The Hospital Room Into The Bathroom And I Sat On The Hospital Couch With My Hands Up To My Forehead. "Munro, You Know It Isn't Your Fault That This Is Happening, It's Aislinn's" Christine Told Me. "No Christine, It's Your Fault! You Keep On Going Trying To Get Me To Love You, Which Will NEVER Happen." I Told Christine. "Oh Yes It Will, Because Remember You Made A Promise, If You Or Aislinn Ever Broke Each other's Hearts That I Was The Immediate Replacement!" Christine Told Me. I Lifted My Head Up And Rolled My Eyes. "Well The Promise Has Been Broken Christine" I Told Her. "No It Hasn't." She Told Me. Then She Pounced Onto My Lap And Start Kissing Me, I Kissed Her Back. I Touched Her Lip With My Tounge Asking For Entrance Witch Was Gladly Accepted And I Roamed Around Every Part Of Her Mouth With My Tounge. I Realized What I Was Doing, But I Didn't Pull Apart. I Grabbed Her Waist and Pulled Her Closer To Me. I Kissed Her Jaw And Down To Her Neck, There Was A Slight Moan That Escaped her Mouth. "What the Hell?" I heard A voice Say. I Pulled Away And Stared At Aislinn, It Was Her Who Said What The Hell. "Aislinn What Are You Doing Here?" Christine Asked Her. "I Was Coming Back Because The Doctor Caught Up To Me In The Hallway And Told Me I Have Been Discharged So I Was On My Way Back To Grab My Stuff And I Come Back To Find Munro And Christine Making Out On The Hospital Couch." Aislinn Told Us. "Aislinn We Were Caught Up In The Moment!" I Tried Telling Her. "I Remember What You Told Her, That If Me And You Ever Broke Up That She Was The Immediate Replacement, Well Looks Like I've Already Been Replaced And Christine Burn That Footage Unless You Want People To Know." Aislinn Told Christine And I. "Well If I Didn't Show It How Would I Know That You Wouldn't Tape Us And Show It To The Public So I Have No Other Choice But To Either Post The Footage Or We Make A Truce To Not Post ANY Footage Of ANYBODY Making Out." Christine Told Aislinn. I Frowned Because I Knew Aislinn Hated Me By Now. Aislinn Was Packing Up Her Stuff And She Left To Go Get Dressed Witch Left Me And Christine Alone Again.**

**Aislinn's Point Of View (POV):**

**I Cannot Even Begin Describing The Hurt I Am Feeling Right Now, First I Get Sick, Then Christine Kisses Munro, Then Christine Begins To Fight With Me Again, Then Munro Breaks Up With Me, And Now Munro And Christine Are Sucking Faces. What A Start To A Beautiful Summer (Totally Sarcastic) 'Maybe Munro Wasn't The One' I Told Myself In My Head. I Got Dressed In A Blue Floral Dress With White Heels And I Curled My Hair And Put It Up Then I Added A White Flower To My Hair And Walked Into My Room Grabbing My Things. I Turned Around And Searched For Munro And Christine But There Was No Sign Of Them, Guess They Went Off So They Could Finish What They Started. I Felt Tear Drops Slide Down My Cheek And I Wiped Them Off Forgetting I Didn't Even Apply Makeup. I Looked In The Mirror And Took Out My Makeup Pack. I Applied Some Blue And White Eyeshadow And I Filled In My Eyebrows With A Dark Red Eyebrow Pencil, Then I Applied The Eyeliner Creating A Wing Effect Then I Added The Mascara Glitter Then I Let That Dry And Applied Some Black Mascara, Then I Put On Some Red Blush And Applied Burgundy Lip Liner And Applied The Red Lipstick And I Applied Lip Gloss And Rubbed It In And Popped My Lips. All Done, I Walked Over To My Things And I Grabbed Them And Walked Out Of The Hospital Room. I Checked To See If I Was Off The List Witch I Was Then I Left Grabbing The Note That Says I Need Prescription Medication For My Problem. I Entered My Black Chevy And Drove Off. I Turned On My Radio And On The Song Came I Want You Back By Cher Lloyd, It So Describes How I'm Feeling. But I Obviously Wasn't The One That Walked Away. At A Red Light I Could Have Sworn I Saw A Red Motorcycle. That's What Munro Drives. I Looked Closer And There I Saw It. Munro And Christine On The Red Motorcycle Together Laughing And Christine Holding Munro On His Waist. I Started To Cry And Then Munro Saw Me, I Turned My Head Down To The Other Seat And Saw I Had Gotten A Text Message. I Took A Look At It And It Read:**

_**Melinda Shankar: Hey Boo, I Miss You! Want To Come Out With Me And Jordan Tonight For Girls Night? **_

**I Turned Siri On And Told It To Text Melinda Back Yes I Would Love To Go, What Time Should We Leave?**

**The Light Turned Green And I Floored The Car Trying To Get Away From Munro And Christine. My Phone Went Flying To The Back Of My Car, It Cracked My Screen A bit But Who Cares Im Getting The New 5****th**** Generation Today Anyways. I Finally Got To My Destination. My House, I Opened Up My Garage And I Parked My Car, My Mother Gave Me Her House While I Was Away On Break And Now She Has An Apartment, Well My Old Apartment Actually, She Thought A New Bigger House Could Expand Some Things And Bring Back Good Memories From When I Was A Child. I Exited My Car And Opened My Trunk, It Took All My Things Out And Closed My Trunk And Locked My Car, Then I Closed The Garage And Walked Upstairs To My House, I Opened The Door And Plopped My Stuff Down On My Bed And Jumped Onto My Couch Turning On Some Television. There Was Nothing Good On So I Just Watched Degrassi. The Number One Rule About Acting, NEVER Watch Yourself In Front Of People. I Chuckled At That Thought Than My Phone Rang, I Walked Over To My Now Cracked Iphone And Saw The Caller ID: Munro Chambers. I Debated On Wether Or Not I Should Answer And Finally I Answered. **

_**Phone Call:**_

_**Aislinn: Hello?  
Munro: Hey Ais, Can We Talk?**_

_**Aislinn: Im Not Really In The Mood For Anymore Lies Today Munro, Don't You Think You've Broken My Heart Enough Already?**_

_**Munro: Look Aislinn, I Was Just Driving Christine Home, I Didn't Mean To Hurt You.**_

_**Aislinn: Whatever, I Don't Need This. Goodbye Munro.**_

_**Munro: Aislinn Wait Pl-**_

_***Call Ended***_

**I Don't Need To Hear Anymore. **

**From Munro's Point Of View (POV):  
**

**I Seriously Messed Up. "Dude What Do I Do!?" I Asked Justin. "I Have No Clue, I Guess Forget About her Dude." He Told Me. "It Doesn't Work Like That Justin! I Love Her!" I Told Him. "You Love Her?" He Asked Me. "Yes Of Course, I Always Have." I Told Him. "Oh No, You Can't Let Her Get Away!" Justin Told Me. "I Know Just How Do I Get Her Back!?" I Asked Him. "Peanut Butter!" He Told Me.**


	11. Chapter 10: Working out some things

**Working With Love Chapter TEN: Working Out Some Things**

**From Munro's Point Of View (POV):  
**

"**Seriously Dude? Peanut Butter?" I Asked Justin, I Swear This Man Has Been Dropped On His Head To Many Times! "Okay So, I Can Get Aislinn To Come Over And Then I Get Cristine To Come Over And We Yell At Cristine And Smother Her In Peanut Butter!" Justin Told Me. I Shook My Head. "We Can Literally Get Fired For That!" I Told Justin. "Dude Then What Do We Do?" Justin Asked Me. "Well You Tell Me! I Really Am Starting To Get Tired Of This Girl!" I Told Justin. I Knew I Wasn't Tired Of HER Just Her Behavior. "Seriously Dude, Are You Hearing Yourself!? You Have Known This Girl Since You Were Seven Dude, You Have Loved Her So Much. Are You Willing To Lose her This Easily?" Justin Asked Me. "Justin You Know I Just Need A Break From Aislinn, Her Life Is Just Tons Of Drama! I Want To Try Out Cristine For A Bit. Her Life Is Sort Of Calm.." I Told Justin. "Dude, Get Out Of My House. Your Making The Wrong Decision So If You Want To Make This Decision Just Get Out Of My House" Justin Told Me. I Was Shocked, But I Left.**

**Justin's Point Of View (POV):**

**Now's My Chance On Aislinn! I Can Call Her And We Can Go On That Date! I Grabbed My Phone And Called Her.**

"**Hello?" A Sad Aislinn Said Over The Phone. "Hey It's Justin, I Heard About Munro, He Told Me That He Was Going To Ask Cristine Out So I Wanted To Know If Maybe Me And you Could Go On A Date Or Something?" I Asked Her.**

"**Sure Pick Me Up At 9:00" She Told Me. I Basically Freaked Out With Joy Over The Phone. "Good! I'll See You At 9:00!" I Told Her. "Bye!" Aislinn Said. "I Love You Bye!" I Said. I Hung Up And Just Realized What I Had Said. OH SHIT I SAID I LOVE YOU. Well Maybe She Will Understand That My Crush On Her Is Huge, Maybe She Has A Crush On Me To Since She Didn't Text Me Something About What I Had Said Or Anything Else.**

**The Clock Was Ticking. Ten Minutes Until Jaislinn Time! That's The Ship Name The Fans Came Up With. I Saw It Was 9:01 Now So I Decided To Just Leave Early. I Slipped On My Black Shoes And My Leather Jacket. I Walked out Of My House And To My Car And I Left Towards Aislinn's House.**

**From Aislinn's Point Of View (POV):**

**I Got Dressed In A Burgundy Colored Dress And Matching Heels And I Applied My Makeup. I Heard A Faint Knock On The Door And I Opened Up My Door To Reveal A Stunning Justin Kelly. "Hello Beautiful" Justin Said To Me. Nobody, Not Even Munro Has Ever Said That To Me! "Thanks And Ready?" I Asked Him. "Yea Of Course, Let's Go Ais! We Have A Long Night Of Fun Ahead Of Us!" Justin Told Me. I Blushed, Nobody Has Ever Been This Polite On A Date. He Opened The Passenger Door To His Red Car And I Sat Down. He Walked To His Side And Got In. "Pick The Radio Station Ais." He Told Me. Munro Is Normally Very Controlling Over His Radio. "Thanks Justin." I Told Him. I Flipped Through The Stations And I Finally Found The Perfect Song. I feel So Close By Calvin Harris. "You Like This Song Aislinn?" Justin Asked Me. "Yea Actually I Love It" I Told Him. "I Like It To, It's Nice And Comfortable" He Told Me. "So Were Are We Going For Our Date Jk?" I Asked Him. "Well It's A Surprise!" He Told Me. I Laughed. "Your Sweet Justin, Thank You." I Told Him. "Your Very Welcome Beautiful" I Blushed. I Really Have NEVER Been Treated This Kindly EVER. **

**We Finally Pulled Up To A Dark Field. I Looked Around. "Justin, This Doesn't Seem Like A Romantic Spot For A Date." I Told Him. "Don't Worry, This Isn't Where It's At." He Told Me. He Parked In Front Of The River And He Opened My Passenger Door And Helped Me Get Out. Once I Stepped Out Of The Car He Closed The Door And Picked Me Up Bridal Style. "Oh Justin, What Are You Doing?" I Asked Him. "You Deserve To Be Treated Like A Queen!" He Told Me. I Chuckled. He Walked Through The Dark Forest And Finally Came Some Light Through The Tree's. It Wasn't Sunlight Though. When We Came Out Of The Woods It Revealed The Most Romantic Setting I Have Ever Seen! There Were Twinkly Lights And A Table With Candles Surrounding It And Roses All Over The Table And The Moon Was Shining On The River In Front Of Us. There Was Romantic Music Playing And There Was Another Table With Platters. Then There Was A Dock On The Window And There Was A Rug With Rose And Sunflower Petals On It. He Carried Me Bridal Style To The Dinner Table. "So Beautiful, We Have salad, Chicken, steak, etc. What would you Like?" Justin Asked Me. "Salad Please" I Told Him. He Grabbed Two Salads And A Bottle Of Wine. "Here Beautiful" He Handed Me The Salad. "Wine?" He Asked Me. "Sure, Why Not!" I Told Him Smiling. He Poured Me Some Wine. Then We Started Eating And Drinking. "So How's Life?" I Asked Him. "Good, I Got A New Job For When I'm Not Acting, I Work At The Local Bank! I Help The Bank Tellers Count Money" He Told Me. "That's Good" I Told Him. When We Finished Eating I Drank A Little To Much Wine As Did He. "Swim?" He Asked Me. "Why Not!" I Told Him. We Both Chuckled And I Took My Dress And Heels Of Leaving Me In My lace Bra And Matching Underwear And He Took Off His Clothes Leaving Him In Boxers. We Ran Onto The Dock And Jumped In. We Started Laughing And We had A Contest To See Who Could Hold There Breath The Longest And I Heard A Ding On My Phone. "Hold on There Justin, My Stupid Iphone Just Went Off!" I Told him**

**I Got Out Of The Water And Walked Over To My Phone And Looked At The Text.**

_**Munro C.: Hey Aislinn, Just Telling You Sorry About Everything, Friends?**_

**My Heart Dropped When He Texted "Friends?" And I Felt A Tear Come Down My Cheek But I Quickly Wiped It Away. "Ais You Okay?" Justin Asked. "Yea Fine Actually! I Was Just Looking At My Phone Screen To Long!" I Told Him A Bold Face Lie **

**I Texted Him Back:**

_**Aislinn P.: I Can't Talk Right Now, On A Date With Justin.**_

**I Debated Weather I Should Send It Or Not But I Ended Up Pressing Send. Many Minutes Later I Got A Text Back**

_**Munro C: Great To Know you Moved On So Quickly! Im So Sorry I Ever Loved You, I Know Realize It Wasn't Christine's Fault at All. Thanks AIS, Nice One!**_

"**Justin Can I Go Home?" I Asked Him Knowing He'd Be Mad. "Sure Beautiful, If You Feel Uncomfortable Here Then That's Fine" He Told Me. "Thanks For Understanding" I Told Him. He Drove me Home And I Ran Inside Crying And Lying Down On My Bed.**

**HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN! SO REVIEWS? I ADDED A BIT OF JAISLINN!? LAISLINN NEXT ANYONE? MAYBE SOME CUNRO? WELL LETS FIND OUT! CHECK OUT TOMORROW! LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! IM MAKING SURE TO ADD YOU REVIEWERS TO THE STORY SOMEHOW! STILL PLANNING THINGS OUT!**


	12. Chapter 11: Alone In The Dark

Working With Love Chapter Eleven: Alone In The Dark

From Aislinn's Pov:

Me And Justin Had Been Walking For About Ten Minutes Now. "Hey Ais, Mind If I Ask You Who's Texting You?" Justin Asked Me. "Oh Just Emails" I Lied. "Well Can I Borrow Your Phone, Mine Is In The Truck And I Need The GPS" He Told Me. "Sure Just Dont Look Through The Emails Or Texts, There Pretty Private" I Told Him. I Knew Telling Him Would Make Him Suspicious Though, So I Erased The Messages That Munro Sent Before He Took It. I Looked At The Time, Then My Phone Dinged. I Quickly Read The Message.

_**Munro C.: Hey Aislinn, Sorry I Was A Bit Drunk When We Were Talking, Can You Call Me? I Want To Apologize. **_

Before I Could Erase The Message Justin Pulled The Phone Out Of My Hand Causing Me To Fall Backwards. "Ow Justin, Watch It Please!" I Told Him. He Was Being A Bit Rough. He Read The Phone Quickly. "Oh So This Is How It's Going To Be Eh? You Cheating On Me?" Justin Asked.

Then He Replied To Munro's Text. Once He Was Done He Read What He Sent Aloud To Me.

_**Aislinn P.: I Love Justin Munro, And There Is Nothing You Could Do To Stop Me! I HATE YOU! GO OUT WITH CHRISTINE! I NEVER LOVED YOU! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!**_

"Justin, How Could You?" I Asked Him. Tears Were Falling Down My Face And My Knee's Became Wobbly. "Oh It Was Easy To Fool You Aislinn, All I Wanted Is Your Body! Seriously Aislinn, A Guy Will Do Anything To Get Into Your Pants!" Justin Told Me. I Looked Away, I Couldn't Deal With This. I Started Crying Harder Sending Chills Down My Spine. Justin Got Closer To Me. "Now I Realize That Your Fat And Ugly, I Don't Need Aislinn's Services Anymore! Thanks Anyways" He Told Me. I Looked At Him Then The Moment My Eyes Met With His He Punched Me And Kicked Me In My Stomach Then Pushed Me Into The Water. I Was UnderWater But Could Hear The Sound Of A Car Starting Then Driving Off. I Came From The Water And Noticed My Phone Still Lying There. I Tried Getting Out But I Was To Weak To Get Up On The Dock So I Swam To Shore, As Soon As I Got To The Shore I Blacked Out.

From Munro's POV:

I Was At Home When I Texted Aislinn That I Wanted To Call Her, Then After 2 Minutes My Phone Dinged And It Read,

_**Aislinn P.: I Love Justin Munro, And There Is Nothing You Could Do To Stop Me! I HATE YOU! GO OUT WITH CHRISTINE! I NEVER LOVED YOU! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!**_

I Closed My Eyes Then Opened Them With Tears Falling Down My Cheeks, I Called Aislinn's Phone And Got No Answer, So I Called Again, And After Calling 3 More Times I Knew Something Was Up. I Texted Justin.

_**Munro C.: Hey J, What's Going On With Aislinn? Where Is She? She's Not Answering My Phone Calls. Text Me Back Man, Im Worried. **_

_**Justin K.: Dude, I Did A Bad Thing That I Am Totally Regretting!**_

_**Munro C.: Is It More Important Than Aislinn?**_

_**Justin K.: It's About Aislinn, After Our Date, I Checked Her Phone And Saw A Text Message From You So I Thought That You Two Were Going Out While I Was On The Date With Aislinn So Me And Her Argued, I Sent The Reply Text Message Saying That Aislinn Loved Me And Then Once Aislinn Looked At Me I Lost It, I Punched Her In The Face And Kicked Her In The Stomach Then Threw Her Into The River.**_

_**Munro C.: DUDE! WHAT IF SHE FUCKING DROWNED! WHERE DID YOU GUYS HAVE THE DATE AT?**_

_**Justin K.: Goldsbierd Forest In Huffingson County.**_

_**Munro C.: I'll Meet You There, Dont Bother Talking To Aislinn Ever Again After This, You Seriously Could Have And Probably Just Took Her Life Away!**_

After That Text Message I Grabbed My Keys And Slid On My Shoes. Goldsbierd Forest Here I Come.

Its Been About Ten Minutes And I'm At The Entrance To The Forest. I Stopped My Car And Ran Out Into The Forest To The River. Once I Got There I Saw A Wet, Dirty, Bloody Aislinn Lying On The Shore. I Started Crying And Ran Over To Her. I Shook Her And No Answer And I Saw Her Phone Lying In Her Hands And Took It And Called 911. I Was Scared Out Of My Mind.


	13. Chapter 12: Sometimes We Have To Let Go

Working With Love Chapter TWELVE: Sometimes We Have To Let Go Of Things

Munro Was Driving His Car To The Hospital To Go Meet Aislinn There.

From Munro's Point Of View:

I Was Pulling Up To The Hospital. I Parked My Car Next To A Yellow Motorcycle, Christine Drives A Yellow Motorcycle. Oh no, What If She's Here!? I Have To Go In For The Person I Love Though, Aislinn. I Walked Into The Hospital, There She Was.

From Christine's Point Of View: 

I Was Inside Waiting For The Doctor's To Tell Me It Was Okay To Go In, Jade Was In The Cafeteria Gathering Food For Aislinn, I Was Just Sitting In The Waiting Room. I Picked Up A Magazine And Started Reading An Article About Babies...Until He Showed Up. I Threw The Magazine Down. "Hey, Careful With The Article!" The Lady At The Reception Desk Told Me. I Glanced Over At Her And She Was Talking On The Phone With Someone, I Saw Him Scan My Motorcycle, Oh No He Know's I'm Here! I Have To Hide...I'll Go To The Bathroom! As I Was Walking Towards The Bathroom I Heard Footsteps Coming This Way So I Fast Walked Hoping It Was Some Doctor Wearing Large Shoes. Someone Tapped Me On The Shoulder And I Turned Around And Saw Munro Standing Right There In Front Of Me.

From Justin's Point Of View:

I Was At Home Pacing Around The Room Basically Tearing Hair Out Of My Head, I Almost Or Maybe Did Kill Aislinn Over A Stupid Crush! I Started Thinking Of Ways For Me To Be Out Of Aislinn's Life For Good...No...No...There Is No Other Way Out Of Aislinn's Life...The ONLY Way Is For Me To Be Out Of My Life...I Walked Over To My Medicine Cabinet And Took Out My Pain Killers, I Walked To The Fridge And Grabbed Some Brandy. I Sat On The Couch And Turned On Some Degrassi And Watched It For About Ten Minutes. I Turned Off The Tv And Looked At The Pills And Alchohol, I Grabbed The Pills And Put All Of Them In My Mouth Then Put Some Brandy In My Mouth And Then Here's The Big Moment...I CHUGGED THEM DOWN...After That Everything Went Black.

**Hey People! Hope You Liked This Chapter! Well With The Help Of Google, I Learned That You Can Die From Mixing Meds With Alchohol So I Did This! Does It Go Along With The Chapter Much Peeps? Anyways, REVIEWS! 3 Reviews For Next Chapter To Be Posted! LOVE YOUZ CRAZIES! BUH-BAII!**


	14. Chapter 13: Anything Could Happen

_**Hello! Sorry I Have No Updated In AWHILE. With School And With Me Reading Other Fan Fictions And Partly Me Being LAZY, I Have Had Like No Time To Update. Also I Have HORRIBLE Writers Block But I'm Starting To Get Some Ideas! I Hope You Enjoy! **___

Anything Could Happen

Christine Felt Someone Tap Her Shoulder, She Turned Around And Found Herself Face To Face With Munro.

"Hey Christine, What Are You Doing Here?" Munro Asked Christine With A Confused Look On His Face.

"Oh Just Needed To Use The Washroom!" Christine Explained To Munro Obviously Lying! Justin Had Messaged Christine Ten Minutes After Justin Had Texted Munro.

"Oh Okay Well Aislinn Is Hurt So I Have To Hurry!" Munro Told Christine Obviously Worried For Aislinn's Safety Knowing The Hatred That Christine Shows For Aislinn.

Christine Knew This Was Her Chance To Run To Aislinn, She Pretended Like She Had No Clue Aislinn Was Hurt. "Oh Aislinn Is Hurt!? I'm Coming With!" Christine Told Munro, She Had This Strong Hunch That He Already Knew That She Wasn't Here To Use The Washroom.

When Munro And Christine Got To The Second Floor Reception Desk They Asked For Aislinn Paul's Room.

"Hallway B3 And Room 409" The Receptionist Told Christine And Munro.

"Thanks You So Much!" Christine Told The Receptionist While Being Pulled By Munro Down Hallways B3

Once Munro And Christine Arrived At Aislinn's Room They Asked The Doctor If It Was Okay To Enter The Room. "Sure, She's In A Stable Condition Right Now. We Did Some X-Rays And She Broke Both Her Wrists From Being Pushed Down And Broke Her Leg From Falling Off The Dock Into The Water, Turns Out She Almost Drowned But We Carefully Gave Her Some Medication So She Should Be A Little Loopy" The Doctor Explained To Munro And Christine.

Munro And Christine Walked Into The Hospital Room And Saw That Aislinn Was Staring At The Ceiling. "Hey Ais, It's Chris And Munro." Munro Told Aislinn While Sitting Down Next To The Hospital Bed That Aislinn Was Placed In, While Christine Sat In The Chair In Front Of The Hospital Bed.

"Are We Outside?" Aislinn Asked Munro Still Looking At The Ceiling. At That Moment Jade Ran In With Melinda And Luke.

"OH MY GOD AISLINN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Melinda Asked Hugging Aislinn While Jade Slightly Pushed Melinda Off And Gave Aislinn A Hug. "Hey Lil' Sis, When I Get My Hands On That Justin!" Jade Told Aislinn.

"Hello Guys, Please Take A Seat. I'm Going To Explain To You What Has Happened To Your Friend And Sister." The Doctor Told Everyone. Everyone Took Seats.

"Okay Well Aislinn Will Be Perfectly Fine And Right Now She Is On A Medication Witch Is Causing This High Like Behavior As You Would Call It. Don't Worry It Is Not Medical Marijuana, Trust Me If She Was In Need Of That We Would Need Permission From The Parent And Or Guardian. Also Both Her Wrists Were Broken From Her Being Pushed Onto Some Rocks And Her Leg Was Fractured From Being Pushed Off The Dock Into The Water, Also She Almost Drowned, Luckily She Was Strong Enough To Lift Herself Out Of The River!" The Doctor Explained To Everyone.

"Okay That's Perfectly Fine As Long As My Baby Sister Is Okay, I Don't Know How I Would Live Without Her And Thank You Doc!" Jade Told The Doctor. "No Problem, Have You Contacted The Parents And Or Guardian Informing Them Of Her Condition?" The Doctor Asked Jade. "No But Melinda Will Do That Right Now, Won't You Melinda?" Jade Asked Melinda. "Yep I'm On It." Melinda Explained To The Doctor And Jade, Melinda Ran Out Of The Room And Quickly Dialed Aislinn's Parents.

"Now Do Any Of You Know Where This Justin Kelly Lives?" The Doctor Asked Them. "Oh I Do!" Luke Told The Doctor. "Okay We Have The Authority Waiting For One Of You To Transport Them To His House, So Who's Helping Out?" The Doctor Asked Them. Luke Raised His Hand. "Okay, The Authorities Are Waiting Out In The Hallways, Feel Free To Ask Them Questions!" The Doctor Told Luke. Luke Walked Out Of The Hospital Room Into The Hallways And Explained To The Authority The Directions To Justin's House Then They Took Off Towards Justin's House.

{^_^}

Luke Directed The Police Officers Into The Neighborhood, Once They Were On Justin's Street Luke Told Them The Address And They Searched For The Location. Once They Found The House They Parked It On The Side Of The Street. They Got Their Guns And Tazers Ready.

Luke And The Police Officers Ran Up The Steps To Justin's Front Door, Luke Banged On Justin's Door. "YO JUSTIN IT'S LUKE! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Luke Yelled Through The Door Hoping He Would Answer. After Ten Minutes Of Trying To Get Justin To Open Up The Door Luke Finally Searched For The Spare Key Under The Doormat. When Luke Found The Spare Key He Unlocked The House Door And Opened The Door Up To Find A Pale, Messy Haired, Most Importantly DEAD Justin Kelly Lying On The Floor With A Bottle Of Brandy And Some Different Medications Next To Him. "OH GOD, I CAN'T DO THIS." Luke Told The Officers. The Officers Called For An Ambulance And Some Backup.

{^_^}

Aislinn Was Lying In Her Hospital Bed Still Staring At The Ceiling. "Aislinn Come On, What Are You Looking At?" Jade Kept Playing With Aislinn. "IM LOOKING AT THE GOD DAMB FUCKING RAINBOW!" Aislinn Told Jade. Everyone Started Cracking Up And Finally Aislinn Turned Her Head To Look At Munro. "Hello Munro!" Aislinn Said Smiling. "Hey Ais!" Munro Said Trying To Be As Happy As Possible. Munro Hated Seeing Her Like This, It Scared Him. Out Of Nowhere Aislinn Started Crying. "DOCTOR, PLEASE COME HERE!" Melinda Yelled. The Doctor And Aislinn's Parents Walked In.

Aislinn's Parents Hugged Everyone And Watched As The Doctor Tried Finding Out Why She Was Crying.

"Aislinn Listen To Me, Can You Hear Me Sweety?" The Doctor Asked Aislinn. "YES I CAN FUCKING HEAR YOU!" Aislinn Screamed. "Calm Down Aislinn, Your Medication Is Wearing Off And The Pain Is Coming Back, Your Leg And Wrists Were Fractured So We Had To Push Them Back Into Place And Give You Casts And Crutches, There Will Be A Certain Pain." The Doctor Explained To Aislinn. "CAN I HAVE MORE FUCKING MEDICATION PLEASE?" Aislinn Screamed. "I'm Afraid That Was The Only Dose We Could Have Given You!" The Doctor Told Aislinn. Aislinn Started Crying At How Much Pain She Was Feeling Right Now And Everyone Else Started Crying Except For Munro.

{^_^}

Luke Ran Out Of The House Sad, Mad, And Freaked Out About The Sight He Had Just Saw. He Grabbed His Head And Started Crying. "Luke Would You Like Us To Drive You Back To The Hospital?" The Police Officer Asked Luke As The Ambulance And The Other Police Officers Arrived. "Yes Please, I Can't Stand Being Here After What I Just Saw." Luke Sobbed. The Police Officer Took Luke Back To The Hospital.

{^_^}

"Aislinn Are You Sure You Don't Want To See Aunt Susy And Uncle Robert?" Jade Asked Aislinn. The Conversation They Were Currently Having Was About The Following Christmas Coming Up And How They Were Going To Spend This Christmas.

Luke Burst In Crying Staring At Aislinn. "What's Wrong Luke?" Aislinn Asked Luke Worried That Something Happened To Justin. "It's Justin, He Killed Himself, There Was A Bottle Of Brandy And A Bunch Of Pill Bottles, Someone Elses Medication And His" Luke Told Aislinn Still Crying. Aislinn Just Stared At Luke And Didn't Say A Word. The Room Fell Silent For Five Minutes. Melinda Finally Broke The Silence. "Where Did You Find The Body?" Melinda Asked Justin. "He Was Lying On The Living Room Floor" Luke Explained To Melinda. Everyone Burst Into Tears. Munro Ran Up To Aislinn And Hugged Her. Aislinn Didn't Move An Inch, She Just Stared At The Wall In Shock.

**Sorry About Not Updating Soon Enough, To Much Writers Block And Studying For Spanish Quiz For School! **** Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 16: The MMVA meetings

**WORKING WITH LOVE CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE MMVA MEETINGS! **

**Hello My Fellow Degrassi Fan fiction Readers, I Have Chosen My Few Reviewers To Be In My Story! One Of The Reviewers Will Actually Last Out Throughout The Story, Trust Me I Am Giving A Lot Of Lines To My Reviewers This Chapter, And Tons Of Lines To The One Reviewer Who Deserves This As Well. **

**Okay So My Reviewer Friends, So Basically Here's What It Is. **

**Your Usernames On Here Will Be Used In The Story, So The Reviewers I Have Chosen Won The Contest Online To Meet Munro, Basically Letters Were Sent To Them, They Had To E-Mail Epitome Productions There Real Name And Stuff Like That, So Basically All Of You Reviewers, I Have Either Given You A Fake Name To Go By Or A Name That's Part Of Your Username/guest name! So Enjoy, Here Is The Key!**

**Iluvmunro3: Selena**

**I love eclare8: Jazmine**

**Magangailo6: Magan**

**VictoriaLoveBug: Victoria**

**EclareManiac: Faith**

**EclareLover0001: Leslie**

**Milky Way: Jessica**

**ENJOY! Oh And Here Is The Long Term Person…..She Is…..ECLAREMANIAC (A/N): I Really Don't Know Your Genders So Please Don't Think I'm Offending You If I Have Some Male Reviewers It's Just I Know Most Girls Apply To The Contest I Guess So Yeah, Anyways…..ENJOY YOU SEXY PENGUINS!**

Munro was surprised at the sudden last minute announcement of Aislinn and Munro attending the 2013 MMVA's, Aislinn was certainly surprised to, they wondered why Stefan hadn't announced the news earlier in the year.

"I guess were attending the MMVA's, and presenting!" Aislinn said smiling her butt off, Munro nodded, "I guess so!" Munro said with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Okay, were all going to the MMVA's, now can we please get a move on, I need my beauty sleep tonight!" Luke said in a girls voice, Munro and Aislinn cracked up into a fit of laughter.

"What, my nail was broken this morning, I am a tad bit angry!" Luke said in an another attempt to sound like a girl, more so sound like Christine when she was yelling at Aislinn.

"Are you being serious dude?" Munro laughed, Aislinn just smiled.

Aislinn knew that everything would be back to normal, just the fact that Justin was gone though, and the whole Christine and Aislinn fight but that might have been out of the picture now, I mean she did show up at the hospital for Aislinn!

Munro, Aislinn, and Luke all walked inside Aislinn's house and set up the project supplies, "Maybe it could be all pink?" Aislinn asked, that was the most girly thing she has said all night, "Aislinn, I didn't know this was your sweet sixteen?" Luke smiled, Aislinn rolled her eyes and Munro smirked.

"Well let's get a move on!" Aislinn said, her short self whipping Luke and Munro with her ruler, she was about five foot two and it really made everyone crack up when she went on a rampage or was joking around like this.

"Why does it make us bag up everytime this happens?" Luke asked, Aislinn laughed and rolled her eyes at the thought of what Luke was enduring right now, as was Munro.

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Aislinn looked surprised that there were more visitors but she opened the door to reveal Christine Prosperi.

"Hello Christine, what are you doing here?" Aislinn asked surprised by her sudden appearance, who had the nerves to even do that, much to Aislinn!

"What no hello?" Christine asked with a smile on her face.

Aislinn shook her head and smiled, "My bad, welcome Christine, please come inside" Aislinn said regretting the part where she invited her in, Christine didn't deserve to hang out with Aislinn after everything she had caused Aislinn and done to Aislinn.

"Thank you, oh hello Luke and Munro, am I interrupting something here?" Christine smiled, Munro and Luke shook there heads and walked into the other room leaving me and Christine alone.

"Okay Christine, take of f the damn mask, I know this isn't how you are so please just please go back to it, this is getting quite annoying" Clare confronted Christine, she knew that Christine knew Munro and Luke were here and wanted to make a good impression when she came in making it seem like she had changed.

"Finally, Aislinn, your such a bitch, you knew that I loved Munro, but yet you don't care and you go after him after everything!" Christine whisper yelled at Aislinn.

"Whatever Christine, Munro never loved you, you were just his get away when we weren't seeing each other!" Aislinn whisper yelled as well, Christine laughed with an evil tint to her voice.

"Whatever Aislinn, you know that this is never going to be over, you know that this will always happen, no matter what I will tear apart your life fiber by fiber, atom by atom until I have Munro, he will be mine, he doesn't have any feelings whatsoever for your fat ass, hope you have a good evening with Luke and Munro, Munro hates you and Luke is just friends with you, great job" Christine said smirking. She walked out of the house and slammed the door.

Aislinn dropped to her knee's and put her hands up to her face and cried, she had never been treated like this in her life, treated like a piece of trash, or treated like a dog who was abused by it's owner, this really disturbed her because she couldn't understand why someone would be so cruel and so cold-hearted.

Munro and Luke turned around the corner and saw Aislinn so that immediately knew that Christine said something to hurt Aislinn so they ran up to her and hugged her, "Ais, what's wrong and what did Christine say?" Munro asked Aislinn with a worried expression on his face, he knew he couldn't trust Christine ever again, she's caused Aislinn so much pain, so much heartbreak and so much depression.

"When you two left the room I said that she could drop the act and she was like so relieved and so she said that she would tear my life apart fiber by fiber, atom by atom until she had you and destroyed me completely" Aislinn confessed, this left Luke and Munro shocked to think of Christine saying such disrespectful, mean, harsh, cold-hearted words.

"Aislinn, Munro would never leave you for her, she's a rock, she gets either thrown into the pond or kicked away" Luke said. Aislinn laughed hysterically at what he said.

"Aislinn, I am going to sleep over your house tonight, I don't want you being alone in a house by yourself, with everything happening we don't know what you'll do" Munro said, Aislinn had a confused expression on her face, she looked like she was mad at him for saying this to her, like he thought she would do self-harm or kill herself, "Munro do you not trust me because of all the trauma I have been caused?" Aislinn asked with a mad and confused expression on her face.

Munro shook his head, "No no Aislinn, I One Hundred percent trust you, I completely trust you Ais, look we just got back together, can I just spend the night with you Ais?" Munro asked, Aislinn nodded finally.

Munro smiled and Luke knew that this was his time to leave, "Well tonight was a fail, but I am completely and fully sorry for everything that has happened between you and Christine, me and you, Munro and you, and the whole thing with Justin." Luke said with sincerety.

Aislinn smiled and stood up still in Munro's arms, "It's okay Luke, mistakes are not intentional, mistakes are accidents, they aren't done purposely" Aislinn replied, Luke and Munro understood completely, Aislinn was in a bad and emotional state, she needed time to recover, Munro could be the one to keep her sane.

"Well bye Ais and Chambers, see you two lovebirds tomorrow" Luke said leaving the apartment.

"Aislinn, want me to make some dinner?" Munro asked, Aislinn nodded and Munro made his way towards the kitchen while Aislinn sat on the couch and watched the television. She watched the newest episode of Breaking Bad, she got bored so she switched the channel to a movie marathon, insidious was on, Aislinn wasn't much scared of these types on movies as much as her Saint Clare character was, Aislinn giggled at that thought.

Munro saw what she was watching and was certainly surprised at this new change of Television programs. "Saint Aislinn going Rebellious Aislinn?" Munro laughed, "Yea right, I am nothing like my character, unless you want me to start calling you Emo-boy!" Aislinn joked, "Hey that hit home" Munro laughed, they both broke out into a fit of laughter.

Munro finished cooking dinner and set the plates on the coffee table in her livingroom, Munro grabbed the remote and changed the television program to the newest Supernatural, "Oh supernatural!" Aislinn said obviously interested in the show. Munro chuckled at her, "My oh my Aislinn Paul, when I heard that you liked supernatural I didn't think you'd be so obsessed with it!" Munro said a line from the Halloween special but with this situation in it! "Are you being serious right now Munro, did you really just do that?" Aislinn asked as she tried holding in the laughter, "What was Aislinn not impressed?" Munro said smirking, Aislinn nodded, "Impressive kind sir" Aislinn said.

They held hands and watched Supernatural, when it was over they were finished there dinner, "So what's for desert Munro?" Aislinn asked as she licked her lips, "Well I don't know" Munro said, there lips met, the kiss was passionate and it lasted very long, Munro slipped his tounge into her mouth and they battled for dominance, of course Munro won, Aislinn grabbed onto Munro's hair and moaned into his mouth, Munro picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

Munro lightly placed Aislinn on the bed and kissed her neck, "Munro, we can't do this here and now, I want my first time to be special" Aislinn said, Munro nodded, "Me to, but we can do other stuff" Munro said, Aislinn bit her lip and went along with it.

_**Basically, Aislinn and Munro ended up doing it! They went against what they said!**_

It was 4:00 in the morning and Aislinn woke up sweaty with all of her clothes off, " .God" Aislinn said remembering the night before, she looked to her left and saw Munro staring at her with wide eyes, "What's wrong Aislinn?" Munro asked, he looked at her up and down and licked his lips.

"Munro did we?" Aislinn pointed between him and her and he nodded, " . " Aislinn smiled, "Well I didn't think you'd be so surprised I mean that was the point of why I was calling it desert Ais" Munro replied, Aislinn nodded, "Understandable but I remember telling you that I wanted our first time to be special, not the day of Justin's Suicide!" Aislinn yelled, Obviously mad, "You gave in Aislinn, it wasn't my intention either, but I was happy about it, I don't know about you but I was completely happy, no regrets!" Munro said.

Aislinn stood up and grabbed some pj's and walked into the bathroom turning on the light and using the toilet, "Wait a second…" Aislinn said, "Did he use a condom?" Aislinn asked herself looking into the mirror, she gasped, they hadn't used a condom and Aislinn wasn't on the pill, "OH NO"

From Munro's Point Of View: 

"OH NO" I heard Aislinn scream, I immediately jumped up and saw the bathroom light on, I ran up to the door and opened it up, thankfully it was unlocked.

"What do you want Munro?" Aislinn asked sobbing, she sat there on the floor with her face buried into her knee's and leaning against the toilet.

"I wanted to know why you screamed oh crap?" Munro said, Aislinn looked at him.

"Munro did you use a condom?" Aislinn asked, Munro froze there and just stared at the wall, "Aislinn are you on the pill?" Munro asked and he looked at her, she cried and shook her head no.

"Munro what if, what if I am pregnant?" Aislinn asked, Munro shook his head, "Aislinn your probably not pregnant, besides it takes about 2 to 3 days to know if your pregnant or not, we will check for signs of mood swings, sudden cravings, vomiting and nausea, and then at the 3rd day mark and if you've had these symptoms we will take the test" Munro said, Aislinn nodded and ran up to him giving him a hug.

They knew they could get through this…..Together.

_**DAY OF THE MMVA'S**_

Aislinn was getting ready to head to the limo, she applied her makeup quickly and texted Munro that she was ready, he replied with a be there in 2.

She heard a horn honk outside and immediately grabbed her house keys and locked her door, she walked to the Limo and saw that the chauffer was holding open the door, she stepped inside and sat down next to Munro.

"Hey there beautiful, how was your night last night?" Munro asked, it had been two days after the finding out about them not using the condoms and they were on point with all the symptoms, "I vomited last night, I have been craving some mac and cheese with chocolate and I have been getting upset over the tiniest things" Aislinn started crying, "Oh I am such a mess aren't I?" Aislinn cried louder, Munro scooted over to her and held her, "Sh sh sh, Baby you are not a mess, look since all this has already happened we will take the test tonight in the hotel, the MMVA's are tomorrow, we have tons of time to decide our path baby" Munro said, Aislinn smiled and quickly changed her mood to happy in a split second.

It had only been ten minutes into the ride, the stereo was blasting Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke. "This song is awesome" Aislinn said singing along to the lyrics, "Not as awesome as wake me up by Avicii!" Munro said, "And not as good as crooked smiled by featuring TLC!" Aislinn responded, Munro nodded his head, "I still can't believe you at that interview with you saying that your favorite song was that" Munro said still shocked at that response.

They finally arrived to the MMVA's and were immediately introduced to the people who won the contest to meet them…

_**AAAH READY TO MEET THEM!? NEXT CHAPTAHH! STAY SEXY PENGUINS!**_


	16. Chapter 17: Presenting the awards

Working with Love Chapter Seventeen: Presenting the awards

Aislinn and Munro stepped out of the Limousine only to be greeted by Lauren Toyota.

"Welcome to the 2013 Much Music Video Awards Aislinn and Munro!" Lauren Greeted, she hugged both Aislinn and Munro.

"Okay so the contest winners are waiting for you in your dressing rooms, they actually have some gifts for you guys as well, then after that were going to take a few pictures of you guys and your contest winners and then we will do an interview with you guys!" Lauren explained everything that was going on that night, "Okay one more question Lauren" Aislinn said, Lauren nodded. "When will we be presenting and what are our lines?" Aislinn asked. If Stefan hadn't sent the damn email last minute then Aislinn and Munro would be ready for this!

"Oh Aislinn, Roger our script manager will go over your lines with you both and then you guys will do rehearsal in your dressing rooms like say the lines and roger will reply, as if you were auditioning for something but different a bit but anyways, that's what we're going to do because I know Stefan gave you last minute announcements but we really wanted you guys here with us and all so yea" Lauren explained to Aislinn and Munro, they both nodded and were lead to their dressing rooms.

"Okay so, Aislinn and Munro you guys are going to be sharing your dressing room with PSY" Leona the dressing room manager told them, Munro got a little excited over the fact that the PSY the one who sings Gangnam Style and the one who sings Gentleman!

"Whoa Munro, calm down man" Leona said, Munro nodded and calmed down he kissed Aislinn out of nowhere, "What was that for Munro?" Aislinn asked Munro her face turning tomato Red, "I would have kissed PSY but…" Munro joked, Aislinn playfully hit Munro and he picked her up and put her in the dressing room.

"Hey Munro, is my red lipstick in my purse?" Aislinn asked, Munro quickly went in her purse and searched for her Red lipstick, he found something else though, he found something that made him mad and quite astonished.

"Aislinn what is this?" Munro asked holding out a bag of weed, "I'm just holding it for a friend!" Aislinn said, Munro shook his head and stormed out of the dressing room still holding the bag of weed in his hands, he bumped into one of the managers and the manager quickly snatched the bag of weed.

"Excuse me, you know the rules, drugs are strictly prohibited on Much Music Property, we are going to have to ask you to please take your things and leave" The manager said. "Dude I am not the person who brought this stuff, please just take it and throw it away and please give me one more chance, it's not my stuff!" Munro said, the manager nodded, "Fine only because your presenting and everything at it would take us hours to find someone else to present with Aislinn Paul" the manager said, he took the bag and left Munro standing there looking at a door.

" .God" Munro said shocked at who was looking at him, "YOUR…YOUR…-"Munro couldn't finish his words, "PSY" He quickly finished his sentence, he walked over to him and shook his hands, "and your Munro Chambers, my cousins watch Degrassi all the time so i'm pretty familiar with your work" PSY said, Munro smiled and nodded like a 5 year old on a sugar rush.

Munro had shown PSY around the dressing room, although Aislinn wasn't in the room witch worried him a bit, after showing PSY around him quickly texted the missing Aislinn.

_**Munro C.: Aislinn, where did you go? PSY is actually in the dressing room right now.**_

Two minutes later he got a reply,

_**Aislinn P.: I SAW TAYLOR SWIFT AND ED SHEERAN SO I HAD TO MEET THEM!**_

Munro was shocked, Aislinn knew how much Munro loved Ed Sheeran but he loved PSY Even more!

_**Munro C.: Okay well Roger will be here any second with the scripts, also next time you bring drugs KEEP THEM IN THE CAR!**_

Aislinn didn't respond so Munro texted her again,

_**Munro C.: Aislinn, where are you?**_

Someone tapped Munro's shoulder and he turned around to find Aislinn looking at him.

"You get around fast Aislinn" Munro said, he sat down on the couch and cuddled with Aislinn and waited for Roger to get inside.

Aislinn stood up quickly and grabbed the trash can; she threw up and then cried. "Ais baby what's wrong?" Munro said, Aislinn shook her head, "It's true, we need the tests Munro, I can't stop throwing up!" Aislinn said.

"Look Aislinn, I will go to the store after this, buy some tests, we will drive to your house, and take the tests, easy as that!" Munro smiled, he pulled Aislinn close to him and hugged her, "If you pregnant I think it would be easier to make up names before any of the babies are born" Munro suggested, Aislinn liked that idea and it would give them something to do.

"If it's a girl then were naming it Mackenzie, if it's a boy then were naming it Chase!" Aislinn quickly suggested, "I agree with the Chase name but I think Chloe suits a daughter of ours" Munro quickly debated, Aislinn and Munro went on for about three minutes deciding which one's they would stick with, they finally came to an answer.

"We will name the girl Mackenzie and the Boy Chase, Pleasssee!" Aislinn asked, Munro finally nodded, "Fine but if we ever have another child then were naming the girl Chloe and the boy Marcus!" Munro said.

Roger came in holding scripts in his hands, "Here are your scripts, read them over please" Roger asked politely, Munro and Aislinn nodded.

"Okay Aislinn you begin with-"Aislinn quickly answered, "Are you guys having fun tonight?" Aislinn said, "Then I say, come on scream louder!" Munro said, "Okay so we all wanted to tell you guys about something tragic that has happened to our good friend Justin Kelly, he died over the weekend, so we are cancelling this seasons Degrassi and re-writing everything, even some changes as to the couples!" Aislinn said, "Now we are holding a tribute to Justin Kelly in Langston Park this Friday coming up and we want all of you crazy people to come!" Munro said, "So please be at Langston Park in Toronto, Canada at 3:00 PM For the tribute!" Aislinn said, "Now here are your nominees for best music video" Aislinn said, "Then we wait for someone to queue us to move on" Munro said, "The winner for your favorite music video is…." Munro and Aislinn paused, "JUSTIN BIEBER!" Aislinn and Munro whisper screamed, PSY watched them rehearse as he started singing his song gentleman, he was rehearsing as well.

"Okay, obviously I don't need to go over it with you guys, hope you guys understand your lines, please don't mess this up and good luck PSY and Degrassi kids!" Roger said jogging out the dressing room; Aislinn and Munro heard some people screaming so they knew they were one in Five minutes.

"Don't worry Aislinn babe, it will fly by faster than you can say your own name!" Munro reassured her, Aislinn was still shaking.

"Okay Munro and Aislinn, you're on in ten…nine…eight...seven…six….five…four…three…two…ON E, Go!" The man said.

Munro and Aislinn walked out on stage with the arms linked together, "Are you guys having fun tonight!?" Aislinn yelled into her microphone, "Come on scream louder!" Munro said, the crowd screamed really loudly, "Okay so we all wanted to tell you guys about something tragic that happened to our good friend Justin Kelly, he died over the weekend, so we are cancelling this seasons Degrassi and re-writing everything, even some changes as to the couples!" Aislinn said, "Now we are holding a tribute to Justin Kelly in Langston Park this Friday coming up and we want all of you crazy people to come!" Munro said fighting back the tears, "So please be at Langston Park in Toronto, Canada at 3:00 PM For the tribute!" Aislinn said, she cried a little bit. "Now here are your nominees for best music video" Aislinn said, they waited and the big screen showed the crowd the nominees, "The winner for your favorite music video is…." Munro said, Aislinn and Munro looked at each other, "JUSTIN BIEBER!" They both screamed, the song beauty and a beat came on and he walked out and hugged Aislinn and Munro, "I want to thank my fans, my friends, my family, I want to thank everyone who has helped me through this tough time in my life with everything that has been going on and everyone go to that tribute, for Canada!" Justin said and Munro and Aislinn walked off the stage while Justin patted the crowd's hands.

Aislinn and Munro were in there dressing room while Aislinn was drinking water and Munro was texting Luke the details about tonight, PSY started his performance and they watched him on the small television in there dressing room. "Aislinn, that wasn't so bad was it babe?" Munro asked, Aislinn nodded her head, "It was pretty horrible, I probably messed up my lines, ugh I am such a horrible actor!" Aislinn said, she worried that she did horribly on her lines when in reality she did better than Munro, "Aislinn, you did better than me, here let me playback the part where we went out.

Munro replayed everything when they walked out on stage, "I guess I didn't do that bad, but you still did way better than I did, oh wait we are meeting those contest winners, I thought Lauren said they'd be in here!" Aislinn was bouncing off different subjects in the speed of light.

"Aislinn calm down, there on their way in here, Lauren will take pictures of us quickly, then they will interview me and you, then the contest winners get to meet us and hug us then they leave!" Munro said.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"Okay picture time!" Lauren said, Aislinn, Munro, and the contest winners all lined up together and smiled, "Great job guys, Munro and Aislinn I will be right back with my microphone and the camera crew" Lauren smiled and quickly showed the contest winners and the celebrity's the picture then fast walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey you guys, my name is Victoria, I just LOVE Degrassi, I am seriously sad and a bit mad about the whole Justin Kelly thing but all I know is Munro will you marry me?" one of the contest winners asked, Aislinn stepped in front of Munro, "Victoria, I know this might sound me but it will make you happy to, Munro and I are going out and we might be expecting a baby so yeah!" Aislinn said, Victoria and the rest of the contest winners looked shocked, they all started laughing and taking pictures of Aislinn and Munro together.

"Okay guys, interview time" Lauren walked back in holding a microphone, she handed Munro and Aislinn microphones as well.

"Welcome to New Music Live! I am Lauren Toyota and I am here Live with Munro Chambers, and Aislinn Paul, Aislinn play's Clare on Degrassi and Munro plays Eli on Degrassi!" Lauren said, "Now I have a few questions for you guys, do you guys want to come out and say anything about each other?" Lauren asked winking at them.

"Okay everyone, we don't want you having heart attacks but Aislinn and I are boyfriend and girlfriend, and we might be expecting a baby!" Munro said, Aislinn kissed Munro and Lauren smiled, "This is so cute!" Lauren said, Munro and Aislinn smiled and held each other, "A couple more questions" Lauren said.

_**Post-Interview**_

"I am so happy for you guys, please keep me up to date with the little one!" Lauren said, "Lauren, we don't even know if I am pregnant yet" Aislinn said, "Trust me girl, I can sense pregnancy, and vomit!" Lauren said looking in the trash can and gagging, Aislinn, Munro, Lauren, camera crew, and the contest winners started laughing.

"Okay time for these eager contest winners to introduce themselves properly, I will leave you guys alone, come on guys let's move out!" Lauren said to the camera crew and they all walked out and locked the door for them.

"Okay so we will go in a row, line up guys" The girls quickly lined up, "You are?" Munro asked pointing to the first girl.

"Hello Munro and Aislinn, my name is Selena, I live in California and I originally was born here in Toronto, Canada!" Selena told them, Selena handed Aislinn a gift and she quickly opened it.

"Selena, you shouldn't have!" Aislinn said pulling out the new I phone 5, she forgot to buy the new one when hers became cracked. She hugged Selena and asked Munro to take photos so he did for her.

"You are?" Munro asked pointing to the next girl.

"Hey Munro and Aislinn my name is Jazmine, I Live right next door to Selena Gomez and I just love Degrassi, I didn't bring a gift because I didn't think we had to so i'm sorry about that." Jazmine introduced herself, "Oh no problem, only Selena brought a gift and that was very nice of her "Aislinn quickly reassured Jazmine and the rest of the girls.

"Okay introduce yourself!" Munro said pointing to the third girl.

"Okay, hey I am Magan! I come from Delaware! I love puppies and I was homecoming queen in high school!" Magan said, obviously a popular girl.

Aislinn and Munro smiled, "Nice, do you want to take some photos?" Munro asked, Magan nodded and they quickly took photos together, "Thank you, you god and goddess!" Magan said, Munro and Aislinn laughed, "That's a new nickname" Munro said.

"Okay, introduce yourself" Aislinn said pointing to the fourth girl.

"You have already met me, I am Victoria, I come from Washington D.C and I love Degrassi, I actually brought a gift as well, one for both of you!" Victoria said. She quickly handed Munro and Aislinn their gifts.

Munro opened his up to find two tickets to see Avicii Wake me Up and two tickets to see featuring TLC Crooked Smile in Aislinn's gift. "OH MY GOD THANKS YOU VICTORIA!" Aislinn said, Munro and Aislinn quickly hugged Victoria.

"Okay and you are?" Aislinn asked pointing to the next girl.

"I am faith, I really have nothing to tell you but that I come from Florida and I love Degrassi" Faith said, Munro and Aislinn hugged faith and they took pictures for her.

"You must be?" Aislinn asked pointing to the next girl.

"Leslie is my name, I am from Brooklyn, my accent is actually pretty funny and stuff because it sounds like a person from Brooklyn and all but still I love Degrassi!" Leslie said, Munro and Aislinn hugged Leslie and they moved onto the last girl.

"The name is Jessica, I am a model from California, and I have met you guys before you probably just don't remember it but I love Degrassi so yeah" Jessica said. Munro and Aislinn smiled and quickly hugged Jessica.

_**(A/N): Okay so, I hope you liked this chapter, I liked it I will be updating daily now so love yall! Reviews please! Thank you! STAY HERE YOU SEXY PENGUINS!**_


	17. Chapter 18: Shocking News

Working with Love chapter eighteen: Shocking News

Aislinn sat on the couch waiting for Munro to call her; he said he would go looking for the Limousine.

All of the contest winners except Faith left.

"So Faith, where did you originally come from?" Aislinn asked, "I told you already, Florida, what are you deaf?" Faith said with a rude tone, Aislinn was shocked. "Sorry, don't be rude" Aislinn frowned.

Munro barged in mad as ever, "THE STUPID LIMO GOT PULLED OVER BECAUSE OUR DRIVER WAS FUCKING DRUNK SO NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT 50 FUCKING MINUTES UNTIL THE NEXT FUCKING LIMO GETS HERE!" Munro screamed. Aislinn stood up and rubbed his back and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Munro, it's fine, Faith was just leaving" Aislinn said looking at Faith, "Whatever, I only came to see Munro anyways, you're a Bitch Aislinn" Faith said storming out of the dressing room.

"Aislinn, what happened while I was gone?" Munro asked looking confused; Aislinn rolled her eyes and turned the other way.

"Aislinn baby, come on, tell me what happened when I was out!" Munro tried to coax Aislinn to fess up, Aislinn stormed out of the dressing room into the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror and saw that she was crying, "Why do I care so much what people think?" Aislinn asked herself in the mirror, she shook her head and grabbed for a towel when a hand stopped her.

"Christine, are you like stalking me or something?" Aislinn asked the person standing next to her, "No actually, Faith is! I hired her to watch you for a couple hours to see what you two were up to, heard you might be pregnant, if so I will rip that baby out of your hands in a heartbeat!" Christine said, Aislinn rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom still holding the wet paper towel, she walked back into the bathroom, and Christine wasn't there anymore thank god. She threw away the wet piece of paper towel and walked into the hallway only to find Christine clenching her fists.

"You should have thought twice before you touched my man" Christine said, Christine punched Aislinn and she was knocked out instantly.

_**Munro's Point of**_

_**View**_

Aislinn has been gone for over a half an hour, where is she!? I decided to call her phone to see if she had just gotten lost or something.

_**Your call has been forwarded to an automated voice messaging system, "Aislinn Paul" is not available, at the tone please record your message, when you are finished recording you may hang up or press one for more options. Beep.**_

"Hey Aislinn, it's been a half an hour, I am starting to get worried, please call me back or text me letting me know where you are, Love you baby, bye" I hung up and sighed, I looked over towards the door and saw someone's foot sticking out on the ground, I immediately hopped up and walked towards the door.

I looked out the side of the door to find Aislinn lying there unconscious, being a good boyfriend I quickly fell beside her and tried waking her up, "Beautiful, come on wake up, beautiful please wake up for me" I kept repeating when finally I got a response, "No Christine, I might be pregnant! NO!" Aislinn stirred in her sleep, I shook Aislinn and she finally woke up.

"Munro, what are you doing? What am I doing on the floor?" Aislinn asked, I shook my head not knowing why she was on the floor but had a good idea why she was unconscious.

I picked Aislinn up bridal style and brought her into the room, I checked my phone, and ten more minutes till the limo should be here.

Aislinn fell back asleep on the couch when Faith walked in with Christine by her side, "Hey Munro, me and Christine wanted to know if you wanted to go get some coffee while Aislinn is napping?" Faith asked, Munro rolled his eyes.

"With two enemies? I don't think so" Munro said, Christine and Faith sat next to Munro, "Look Munro, I am really sorry about everything that I have said or done to hurt you and Aislinn's relationship, please forgive me-"Christine was interrupted, "And forgive me for being so rude and disrespectful to Aislinn, I don't know what has gotten into us" Faith apologized to me, I nodded and stood up.

"Well maybe we could go to Ramona's Coffee shop?" Christine asked, Munro and Faith nodded, Munro left a note on the counter and headed out to the coffee shop down the road, he told the limo driver to hold it for about twenty more minutes.

"So what would you three like today?"

_**From Aislinn's Point of view**_

I woke up only to find Munro gone, I looked over at the counter and saw that there was a note left there, I quickly trudged over to the note and read it,

_Dear Aislinn,_

_By the time you get this I would have already been at the Coffee shop, I went out with two friends of mine to get something to drink, there's food in the fridge and coffee on the table, call me when you wake up, love you bye._

_Love, _

_Munro_

I rolled my eyes; "Wait, None of our friends are here other then Christine and Faith, That's it" Aislinn slipped on her shoes and leather jacket and called Munro.

_**Munro where are you?**_

_**At Ramona's coffee shop with two friends, why?**_

_**With Christine and Faith, wow! **_

_**Aislinn, no I am not with those two!**_

_**Yeah you are, that's who knocked me out, faith and Christine!**_

_**Oh, I didn't know! I am so sorry!**_

_**Whatever, Just Whavetever!**_

_**I love you**_

_**Love you to, bye.**_

I hung up and stormed out of the dressing room and into the limo waiting for us.

Once I arrived at the coffee shop I instantly spotted Faith, Christine, and Munro sitting there and laughing talking about something.

I trudged up to the trio and yelled, "Munro, I am seriously done with your stupid lies!" I yelled Christine looked at me and gave me a dirty look while Munro wasn't looking.

"Look Aislinn, I seriously am really sorry for what I did to you, I hope you, Munro, and the baby have a good life, and I will just leave now" Christine said faking it, of course because she's an actor.

"Bye Christine" Munro said, Christine and Faith left.

"Munro, one last chance, or else this are done" I said to Munro, of course he nodded.

"I bought pregnancy tests while I was out with Christine and Faith, It was odd thought that Christine tried taking the test and putting it back, but that's whatever, anyways let's get home and take the tests!" Munro told me, I smiled and walked to the limo with Munro and got in, Wake me up by Avicii was blasting out loud in the limo, the driver was dancing and so was Munro so I joined in and by the time the song was over Munro was already tired because of his hardcore raving going on in the car.

Munro fell asleep on my shoulder on our way back to my house, it was so cute though.

_**Aislinn Home**_

"Munro what does it say?" Aislinn said scared. "Sweetheart, 1 more minute until the first one is ready then another minute after that for the second one then one more minute after that for the last one, so basically three more minutes until we can determine wether or not were having a baby Aislinn" Munro told us, Aislinn smiled and nodded.

_**1 minute later….**_

"Munro, it's a plus!" Aislinn said, Munro hugged Aislinn and they waited for another minute.

_**1 minute later…**_

"ANOTHER PLUS MUNRO" Aislinn said jumping up and down, Aislinn and Munro kissed and they sat down and waited one more minute to determine wether or not they were going to have a baby!

_**The last minute…..will she have a baby?**_

"Munro…you check it…I am really scared…besides I checked the first two, it's your turn to check it" Aislinn said, Munro walked over to the test and looked at it shocked with his eyes wide open and his mouth dropped.

Munro gulped, "Aislinn….WERE HAVING A BABY!" Munro said, Aislinn cheered and tackled Munro kissing him to death and hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Aislinn, I love you" Munro said, " Munro I love you to and you know that" Aislinn said kissing Munro, "Now let's celebrate, we already had dinner, time for desert" Munro said popping his eyebrows up and down, Munro picked Aislinn up and layed her on the bed and kissed her harshly.

YALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT THINGS GOT FREAKY FREAK AND YEAH YOU KNOW.

_**CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? AISLINN IS PREGNANT! YOU SEXY PENGUINS SURPRISED? I WAS THINKING ABOUT MAKING THE LAST TEST A MINUS SIGN SO THEY WOULD BE CONFUSED AND GO TO THE DOCTORS BUT I WANTED A HAPPY CHAPTER! REVIEW YOU SEXY PENGUINS! OH AND ECLAREMANIAC, YOU WILL BE MENTIONED LATER ON IN THE STORY AND YOU WILL BE APPEARING LATER ON TO AT LIKE EVENTS AND CRAP SPYING ON AISLINN AND MUNRO FOR CHRISTINE SO YEAH! STAY SEXY YOU SEXY PENGUINS, GOODBYE~! **_


	18. Chapter 19: Saying Goodbye

Working with Love chapter nineteen: Saying goodbye

Munro lied in Aislinn's bed holding her closely; he opened his eyes and realized that last night they got the news about Aislinn being pregnant.

Munro jumped up from the bed and ran to grab some clothes, he tried doing this as quietly as possible but obviously it didn't work.

"Munro, what are you doing up this early?" Aislinn asked, "Aislinn, I have to get back to my house and settle some things out, I really have to go, see you later?" Munro said kissing Aislinn and slipping on his Black converses.

Aislinn nodded, "O-O-Okay, bye Munro" Aislinn stuttered, Munro was too distracted that he didn't even reply, he just ran out the door to his car and took off.

Aislinn sat in her bed crying wondering why Munro just took off like that, she thought maybe she smelled, or maybe it was the baby, or maybe something else, he couldn't be cheating!

Aislinn stood up and walked to her dresser grabbing a white and green floral dress with white flats. She slipped them on with a white and black lace bra and panties; she slid on some rings and flattened her hair out.

Aislinn walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She applied black and green eye shadow and created a Smokey eye, she applied some liquid eyeliner making a wing on her top lid, she used her eyelash curler and applied her black mascara then she applied her lipstick and her lip-gloss.

She walked to the kitchen and pulled out orange juice and cereal, she made cereal with orange juice and took her food to the living room and turned the news on.

"_**Local family members say that they heard gun shots coming from a nearby coffee shop in west brook park, they did not know what to do so bob the father of two children Sarah and Michael called the police, officers say that three children by the age of 11, 12, and 10 seemed to have been shot several times in the chest, we will have more on this story later on tonight at 6:00" **_The news reporter said.

Aislinn switched the channel to Much Music, of course Degrassi was on. AND OF COURSE IT'S THE EPISODE WHERE CLARE FINDS OUT SHE HAS CANCER, SUMMERTIME.

"_**The hospital?" Eli said, "It's, it's nothing, I'll be back in a second" Clare said.**_

Aislinn finished the episode and finished her food, she threw the bowl in the sink and grabbed money and lipstick, she applied more lipstick and shoved the money into her purse, her purse was a big white bag with diamonds on the side, and she grabbed her sunglasses and left the house.

"That reminds me I need to get that phone that girl gave me a case" Aislinn said getting into her car, she drove off to the mall.

When she arrived at the mall she got out quickly and ran across the street into the mall.

She walked into the apple store and looked around for I Phone cases, she finally found a hello kitty one so she bought it, it had diamonds and studs on it and it was blue with a black and white hello kitty. So cute she thought.

After she payed she bumped into someone behind her, "Oh sorry, excuse me" Aislinn said walking away from the body, the person stopped her, "Aislinn, it's me Jordan" Jordan Toddosey said, Aislinn turned around and gave her a hug, "So let's catch up" Aislinn said.

_**From Munro's Point of view**_

I sat on the bench in front of the mall looking at my phone and all the texts that I had sent Aislinn, I kept trying to get a hold of her for over an hour but no response, until finally I spot someone, Aislinn walking out of her car, she looked so beautiful today with her hair and her body and everything was gorgeous about her today.

I tried walking behind her but someone stopped me and kissed me, I opened my eyes only to find FAITH the girl who won the contest kissing me, I pulled myself away from her and ran down the sidewalk to my car, I got in and took off towards Aislinn's house, she isn't going to be there but I will be waiting for her there.

When I arrived at Aislinn's house, Christine's motorcycle was in the driveway, I saw a girl with RED HAIR AND BLUE EYES KNOCKING ON THE DOOR, SHE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE AISLINN!

I got out of my car and ran up the stairs only to find a girl who looked a little bit like Christine and a little bit like Aislinn knocking on the door, "Excuse me, but can I help you?" I asked curiously as to whom this girl was, she smiled.

"Hello, my name is Grace, I am here to speak with Aislinn Paul about an up-coming event soon here!" The girl who was supposedly Grace said.

She looked a little too much like Aislinn and Christine to be a sweet girl named Grace, although she was pretty darn hot!

"I am sorry but why are you here again?" I asked, "To speak with Aislinn about an up-coming movie that we want her to be in, it will take about 3 years to shoot and if she decides to go then she will be leaving in two weeks but still, nothing to worry about right?" Grace said, I widened my eyes and told Grace she needed to leave and that Aislinn wasn't accepting visitors or calls at the moment so the girl Grace left.

As soon as Grace left Aislinn pulled up and ran up the stairs not even noticing me and she opened her door and saw me, "Hey Munro, what are you doing here?" Aislinn asked me, I smirked and walked into her house, "I was thinking, maybe since we're having a baby that I should move in with you or you should move in with me!" I said smirking, I knew Aislinn liked the sound of that because she laughed and hugged me, "Of course, pack your bags and come move in here, my house is way bigger than yours!" Aislinn said, I nodded kissed her and left off to my house to get my bags packed.

_**From Aislinn's Point Of View**_

I sat on my couch watching breaking bad waiting for Munro to get back here, my phone went off and I checked it to see an un-identified caller calling me, I answered it and immediately got miss sunshine on the line.

"Hello, is this Aislinn Paul?" The girl on the other end asked, "Yes this is her, may I ask who's calling?" I asked, "Hello, this is Grace Cherries from the states, I wanted to know if you wanted to accept my movie offer, it's a 3 year deal and if you accept you leave in two weeks!" Grace said, "Umm sure I accept I guess, when should I start packing my bags?" I asked her, "Today, change of plans, your leaving today at 3:00!" Grace said, "Oh can my boyfriend come, were kind of having a baby" I said, the line went silent for a minute or two and I cleared my throat waiting for a response, "No please, we only need the actors for the movie to be coming, limited airplane space" Grace said, "Okay, I will tell Munro the good news, see you tonight than!" I said and hung up.

Munro walked in and I smiled and asked him to sit on the couch, "Now Munro, you know we will always be together right?" I asked Munro nodded, "And that I love you right?" Munro smiled and nodded, I kissed him and said, "Well, this girl named Grace just called me and offered me a three year movie deal, she said that if I accepted that I leave tonight at 3:00, I kind of accepted Munro, I asked if you could go and she said no…" I cried my eyes out and Munro hugged me, "It's okay, this will be good for your career, besides I can still call you on skype, I can do all sorts of things while your away, trust me this is perfect Aislinn" Munro reassured me, I smiled and kissed him, thanks to him I still believe in love.


	19. Chapter 20: Packing your bags

Working with Love chapter twenty: Packing Bags

Aislinn was packing her bags to go to the airport because she was leaving to go to New York in less than two hours; she didn't want to miss her flight.

When Aislinn was done packing her bags she ran to her room and sat on the bed staring at all the pictures of all her friends and her, then her eyes found someone in the doorway, Munro was standing there smiling.

"Hey Aislinn, you ready to go?" Someone said coming out from the hallway, LUKE WAS HERE TO!

Luke, Alicia, Melinda, AJ, Jessica, Jordan, Munro, Jujube, Landon, Sam, even Christine and Faith were here.

Aislinn smiled and jumped up hugging Munro, "You did this?" Aislinn asked, Munro nodded and kissed her, nobody but Christine, Faith, and mostly all fans knew about Munro and Aislinn being pregnant, the cast had no idea.

"Hey guys, we have to make an important announcement" Munro said making sure everyone was paying attention which they were.

"Okay so, the night that I and Munro got back together we had….m…m…m….and I am now…..PREGNANT!" Aislinn said, everyone widened their eyes and smiled.

"AISLINN THAT'S AMAZING FOR YOU AND MUNRO!" Melinda said jumping up and down hugging Aislinn with Jessica, Jordan, Christine, and Faith.

All the boys were hugging Munro then they transitioned so now the boys were hugging Aislinn and the girls were hugging Munro.

"Alright guys, that's enough hugging" Munro said, everyone nodded and laughed.

Aislinn checked her watch and her eyes started watering, "Guys, guess this is goodbye….for three years…." Aislinn said, everyone else nodded and started crying as well, after two seconds of silence everyone came in and hugged me.

"I didn't think I would be this emotional but I am going to miss you Aislinn" Christine said, Aislinn smiled and hugged everyone tighter.

"I love you guys" Aislinn said letting go of them, everyone kissed her on the cheek; finally Munro was standing there looking at Aislinn.

"Aislinn, when you have the baby, make sure that you take good care of it…please" Munro said crying so hard, he ran over to her and hugged her tight and kissed her like it was there last kiss forever.

"I love you Aislinn" Munro said, Aislinn cried into Munro's shoulder.

"I love you to Munro" Aislinn said, Munro and Aislinn shared one last kiss before Aislinn pulled away grabbing her bags and handing her house keys to Munro.

Aislinn smiled one last time and waved to everyone, they all waved back to her and she opened her door and left leaving in her cab.

Everyone started crying, "I am going to miss her so much" Melinda said, "We shouldn't be crying over that stupid girl!" Faith said, everyone except Christine looked at her and frowned, "How could you be so heartless!?" Munro asked, Faith smiled and shrugged her right shoulder with her arms crossed.

Munro pushed Faith out of the house and locked the door, "Whatever you idiot, don't talk to me or any of us anymore!" Munro said.

Christine looked shocked but went along with it.

Christine almost forgot that she had to leave to do something, "Guys I got to go! See you in awhile, probably won't be back for a couple of months!" Christine said.

Christine motioned for Munro to unlock the door and Munro did, Christine left and Munro locked the door again.

"I love Aislinn so much…I remember when we first met, she was sitting outside of a McDonalds crying because she got the part in murder in the Hamptons but she didn't want that part" Munro said, everyone laughed and cried at the same time.

"I love Aislinn to" Everyone said, everyone hugged Munro and left…from then on out Munro was on his own.

"I love you Aislinn" Munro said crying and holding onto Aislinns keys.

_**NEW YORK 1 MONTH LATER**_

"YES ROBBIE, WHERE IS GRACE?" Aislinn yelled at her manager Robbie, he shook his head worriedly, "I don't know, she hasn't shown up at all this month! She might not even be coming anymore!" Robbie said, someone popped out of the hallway and hugged Aislinn.

"Hello dearest Aislinn! I'm Grace Robinson!" Grace said hugging Aislinn, "Oh your Grace Robinson? Has anybody ever told you that you look exactly like Christine Prosperi?"

Grace nodded and hugged Aislinn again, "So should we go over the characters personality and help me gain this characters perspective on things?" Aislinn asked, Grace nodded.

"Okay so the movie is called, Just a dream" Grace said, Aislinn smiled, she liked the name. "You play the character of Victoria Jones a Zombie cheerleader! Your character is actually pretty hot while looking like a zombie" Grace commented. Aislinn laughed.

"So basically my character is a Zombie Cheerleader in the movie Just a Dream?" Aislinn asked, Grace nodded.

Aislinn's phone rang and she stood up and grabbed her phone, she answered it, "Hello?" She said.

It was Munro, "Hey Babe!" Aislinn said, "Yes everything is going great, Grace is actually here talking to me right now so can I call you back soon?" "Thanks babe, Love you. Bye!" Aislinn hung up and walked back over to Grace.

"Okay, ready?" Grace asked, Aislinn nodded.


	20. Chapter 21: Im coming home

Working with Love chapter Twenty One: Coming home for once

Aislinn was still going over the movie with Grace when her phone beeped again.

"Sorry Grace, I got to go to bed, work tomorrow!" Aislinn got a job at a local store called Dollar General.

Grace stood up and shook Aislinn's hand, "Have a good evening Ms. Paul." Grace smiled and left.

Aislinn checked the time again and headed to her bathroom; she got into the shower and washed her hair.

"You know what, maybe I should try that color Melinda is always bugging me to try" Aislinn thought about dying her hair light Green, besides she had to dye her hair light green for the movie so it would work out for her.

Aislinn got out of the shower and looked in her cabinet for some green hair dye, when she found some she prepped for the process.

She read the directions and began the process of putting the hair dye in; once she was done she sat there and fluffed her hair.

She went to bed and in the morning when she wakes up her hair will be light green with red highlights at the end.

_**4 hours later**_

Aislinn was having a bad dream.

"_**Christine, please just don't hurt any of us please, you're being crazy!" Melinda screamed, Christine slapped Melinda, "Bitch shut up or I will lose my patience and kill you!" Christine spit at Melinda, Aislinn sat tied up to a chair, Munro walked in not even noticing Melinda and Aislinn.**_

"_**Hey Christine, want to go to my place after your done killing these bitches?" Munro asked Christine, Christine nodded and kissed Munro, she took out a match and a Coca Cola bottle filled with gasoline.**_

_**Christine spread the gasoline around Aislinn and Melinda while Munro laughed. Christine took her match out and lit it, she threw it on the gasoline and ran out holding Munro's hand.**_

Aislinn woke up panting and holding her sweaty forehead.

She stood up and ran to the bathroom not even looking in the mirror and quickly splashed her face with water, once she finally knew that it was all over she looked in the mirror and saw that the hair dye worked, "IT WORKED?" Aislinn was shocked; she used some cheap hair dye that was only going to last maybe a year or so.

Aislinn walked to her dresser only to find her phone missing, "Where's my phone at?" Aislinn asked herself, she searched for her I Phone tearing apart the room and flipping the hotel room upside down.

"Where the fuck could it be hidden at?" Aislinn asked herself again, she looked under her bed and finally found it, "Well finally you turn up" Aislinn smiled and pulled the phone from under the bed only to find that it had 5 missed calls and 7 new text messages.

Aislinn looked at who the missed calls were from,

_**One missed call from Munro Chambers**_

_**One missed call from Melinda Shankar **_

_**One missed call from Munro Chambers**_

_**One missed call from Munro Chambers**_

_**One missed call from Grace Robinson**_

She deleted the missed calls and looked through her text messages,

_**Munro C.: Hey Aislinn, I miss you, maybe we could plan a trip or something next month for me to see you and the baby?**_

_**Christine P.: How's life, expect me soon.**_

_**Melinda S.: Oh My God Ais, babe life without you is sickish! I can't deal with anything, call me when you can, you're probably caught up with work anyways, sorry to bother, love you boo, bye!**_

_**Grace R.: Found your phone number in the phone checklist at work, sorry to bother but I wanted to try and make sure it worked, call me back or hit me up when you can to approve of your phone number.**_

_**Luke B.: Aislinn, we here at Epitome Productions hate to see you go but we love to watch you leave, I am not being mean here it's just we are so proud and that's why we love to watch you leave because we are so proud of you, I hope that you are having a great time in New York, plan trips back her and hit me up again Ais! **_

_**Munro C.: Hey Aislinn, I miss you so much right now, please call me, I don't know if you're awake at this point but if you are I would really love to see you here.**_

_**Robbie S.: Aislinn, I am making plans tomorrow for you to meet a modeling director; they want you in the newest magazine!**_

Aislinn shut off her phone and slipped off her slippers, she hopped into bed and closed her eyes, within ten minutes she was fast asleep.

_**Epitome Productions**_

Everyone was outside next to Munro's car, "I really miss her, too much to even explain" Luke said, Munro hugged Luke and smiled.

"Don't worry, I made sure I got a point through to her last night with my texts, she might have been either asleep or caught up with work.

"By the way where is Christine at?" Melinda asked looking for Christine's car.

"Remember she left and said she was leaving and wouldn't be back for like another month?" Munro smiled.

Melinda nodded and a tear slid down her cheek, "I hope Aislinn is okay in New York, it's a pretty big city and she doesn't always have her manager around as a map, besides her manager is British, it's not like he knows his way around either" Sam said.

Everyone nodded and agreed with what Sam just said.

Everyone's phones went off, they all checked their phones, "An instagram update from Aislinn, a picture of her manager and the director, Grace and Robbie talking and holding a script, you can barely see Aislinn's hand in the picture" Alicia said. Everyone laughed, "She must be having a ball, if only I could be there to see it" Munro said, everyone patted Munro's back and they said their goodbyes and left.

_**1 month later**_

"AND ACTION!" Grace yelled.

"Michael, I can't just say this once, it's not enough to explain how I feel right now, it's like a thousand pieces of metal are entering my flesh and ripping my bones and flesh to pieces, and my head, don't even ask me about my head!" Aislinn said acting out the scene from the movie Just a Dream where Michael A.K.A Brad Pitt was asking Victoria Jones how she felt after being turned into a zombie.

"Well can't you just use the cure to bring yourself back to life Victoria?" Michael asked (Brad Pitt).

"I can't Michael, what's done is done. There is no more hope, just get on with shooting me" Aislinn said, this was the basically the last scene in the movie before they edited it and put it out for the world to see.

Brad grabbed the fake gun that was on the ground and pretended to load it, Aislinn stood there fake crying and sobbing for the camera, Brad aimed the fake gun at Aislinn's head and _**POP!**_

"Scene!" Grace called, everyone clapped.

"The last scene will be Brad/Michael waking up in his bedroom panting and sweating and screaming, then his girlfriend which is Aislinn/Victoria comes in and wakes him up" Grace reminded everyone.

They all nodded and shot the scene.

_**4 hours later**_

Aislinn was sitting on her couch sweating from running home from work today, she remembered that she had to call Robbie about the magazine, She walked over to her dresser grabbed her phone and speed dialed Robbie's number.

"Hey Robbie, were should we meet about the magazine?...Okay….Cool…See you there…okay bye" Aislinn hung up and left the phone on the dresser, she slid on her black converses and left her hotel room towards a nearby salad shop called salad works.

When Aislinn arrived, Robbie and an unfamiliar man were sitting outside at a metal table with an umbrella over head of them.

Aislinn ran up to them and introduced herself to the unfamiliar man, "Hello, I am Aislinn Paul!" Aislinn greeted, the man shook her hand and she quickly sat down across the table.

"I am Marcus stele; I will be your manager for the magazine!" Marcus explained, Aislinn smiled and they went over the details of when they will meet, how they will go, the procedures and everything.

Aislinn waved goodbye and quickly ran back to her hotel room

Aislinn looked at her phone and grabbed it; she called the airport and planned a 2:00 o'clock flight to Canada.

_**Six hours later**_

It was time Aislinn took a trip home, it had been two months and Aislinn needed a trip home.

She took some money and all of her stuff, she checked out of the room and left towards the cab awaiting her, she waved goodbye to Robbie standing outside the cab.

She and her cab driver left, Aislinn felt a little sad that she was leaving so soon, but she knew she wouldn't regret it after getting to see all her friends and family after two months of hard working and modeling.

_**Epitome Productions nine hours later**_

Munro and Christine were acting out a scene, Christine came back a little early from her so called 'trip'.

This scene is where Munro and Christine have a fight because Imogen thinks that it's good that Clare moved away witch meant more time for Imogeli.

Stefan said scene and everyone clapped their hands, "Great scene guys, go ahead to your dressing rooms and get your makeup done" Stefan told the actors, they nodded and left towards their dressing rooms.

EVERYONE was at work today! Everyone currently as the cast because this was the season finale.

Aislinn was done putting her bags back on in her car that was parked in her driveway, Munro had the keys so she had no way of getting into her house. She got into her cab and left, driving off to Epitome Productions.

Everyone, even the crew members were currently out back just hanging out, they were done filming the episode, the last one of the season and they just wanted to chill out I guess.

Aislinn pulled up and quickly got out of the cab remembering that she still had green hair. They are going to be so surprised she thought to herself.

Aislinn heard people laughing out back of Epitome Productions so she quickly walked around out back with her back turned, she had a trench coat on so nobody would know who she was.

She was laughing the whole time, she thought that it would giveaway that she was but of course they didn't know.

"Excuse me miss, you understand this is private property, you must leave at once" Stefan said, Aislinn laughed even harder and everyone stared at the unfamiliar girl dressed in a trench coat.

"Yes um a sir um, I am just a little girl from a Mexico!" Aislinn said in her best Spanish accent.

Everyone was still stumped as to whom this way, Aislinn threw the trench coat off and still nobody knew her.

"Are you guys that stupid?" Aislinn joked, still NOBODY KNEW! DID THEY FORGET HOW SHE SPOKE!?

She walked backwards making sure nobody saw her face and she hugged Munro. Munro pushed the girl off, "HEY I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Munro screamed.

Aislinn stood up and brushed the dirt off her skinny jeans, she walked over to Stefan and whispered in his ear, "Hey it's Aislinn, I have green hair, don't tell anybody" Stefan laughed and nodded.

Aislinn picked up the trench coat and walked over to Melinda, she hugged her and Melinda pushed her off of her too.

Aislinn walked over to Christine and hugged her to, Christine spit on the girl; Aislinn thought it went too far.

"This is getting to funny!" Aislinn said, she took the trench coat off and pushed her green hair back so everybody could see her face.

"IT'S ME AISLINN, DERP DURP!" Aislinn said.

Everyone stood there shocked.

Melinda was the first to budge, "AISLINN!" Melinda threw her arms around Aislinn and hugged her tightly, Munro was second.

"BABY!" Munro screamed, he dropped his cup and ran up to Aislinn and kissed her and held her tightly.

Munro let everyone else hug her to, even Christine.

Aislinn was finally back, "By the way, I am thinking about coming back here, were done filming the movie, turns out the only other reason as to why I was going to stay there for three years was to break into the modeling industry which I don't want to do!" Aislinn told everyone.

"Then don't go back!" Munro said, He hugged Aislinn.

Aislinn nodded and texted Robbie, "I JUST LEFT NEW YORK!" Aislinn screamed!

_**Next is the last chapter…**_

_**I know, I have grown accustomed to this fan fiction!**_

_**Review….review….review…I don't know about you but I am seriously crying because this fan fiction is over….Well there will be a sequel where she has her baby and all but that probably won't be out until say about…IF YOUR READING THIS IT PROBABLY ALREADY IS OUT, ALONG WITH THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS! BOOYAH! STAY SEXY PENGUINS!**_


	21. Chapter 22: The last chapter

Working with Love chapter Twenty Two: The last Chapter

_**Five months later**_

Aislinn lie in her bed reading a magazine review about her new movie, it was just put out last week and so many people have seen it, it was actually very successful.

"Hey baby!" Munro said rubbing Aislinn's stomach, "Our baby is going to look so beautiful; he's going to have your eyes and my hair!" Aislinn said.

"So we have decided, if it's a girl it's going to be Mackenzie, if it's a boy it's going to be Chase" Munro said.

Aislinn nodded and rubbed her stomach, "This is the most wonderful miracle that's ever happened to us Munro" Aislinn said, "Of Course" Munro said, Munro and Aislinn kissed.

_**Preview for the sequel: raising a nightmare**_

_**Aislinn was pushing as hard as she could to get this baby out of her stomach, "Breathe Aislinn! You're going to hurt yourself!" Munro yelled, Melinda rubbed Munro's hand.**_

"_**I am trying guys!"Aislinn said.**_

"_**Congratulations, it's a baby_!" The doctor said, Aislinn and Munro laughed and cried, this is beautiful.**_

**Thank you for reading this wonderful fan fiction, I have grown accustomed to these characters and the personalities, also I have grown accustomed to the regular routine of writing these chapters, even though there will be a sequel it's going to have that really really dark twist to it witch makes it scary! :) Stay sexy penguins….**

**For now..**

**The end…**


End file.
